Ficio High School
by Tinyrocket
Summary: An original episode series which I hope will last a good while. Watch as Scrappy Doo goes through high-school life making new friends and enemies along the way.
1. A Bad First Impression

Hi, I am Tinyrocket! And I am making my very own episode series. Why? I thought it would be fun! And I am a little bored at the time. You see, the idea popped into my head after watching a few episodes of Azumanga Daioh. I LOVE the show so far. So I decided why not make a high-school series? Starring child characters who are now teenagers. It will have drama AND comedy. I had this idea for a while. I am also planning to write three episodes and show them all at once. Neat, eh? Now, I don't own any characters in this story. They belongs to video games, cartoons, comic books, sitcoms, etc. Oh, and last and MOST IMPORTANT thing. I will NOT take any requests characters and/or episodes unless I ask, okay? Enjoy!

Here is a rhetorical question for you. Do you think that there are many different worlds out there other than the ones in our solar system if people use magic, animals wear clothes and walk on all fours and everyone is "equal"? If yes, here is another question, what if all of those worlds got merged into right. Well, you are in luck because such a thing like that exists.

People from different worlds live together in harmony in a place called Fiction Town having normal lives. They work, they play, they go to school as normal people would despite they has something about them not normal. Of course, some are even human to begin but nonetheless, they still had everyday lives. Today marks a bright new day for everyone. Well, at least for most people.

In a room of a small house, a man sat on a bed as he took a thermometer out of a lying teenager's mouth.

"Dad, I am fine. Please let me go to school." The teenager pleaded.

The man examined the thermometer before shaking his head. "Sorry, son. Not with this temperature."

"It can't be that high!" The teenager protested.

"It says 39C. Seems pretty high to me." The man explained.

"Give me some medicine! I'm sure that it will take effect while I am at school." The teenager reasoned.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, son. You're not going!"

"But Dad…" The teenager whined.

"That's enough. I know you had your hopes to go on your first day of high school." The man frowned. "But it can't be worth endangering your health."

"I guess…" The teenager muttered sadly looking at the side.

The man looked at him in sympathy. He hated to see his son sick AND unhappy. He then gave a small, gentle smile.

"Look, I'll tell you what. If you get better tomorrow, I'll let you go."

"Really?" The teenager said looking up.

"Really." The man smiled.

The teenager was silent before smiling. "Thank you, father."

"No problem. Now rest up for today and I'll bring up some chicken soup later." The man smiled getting up and walking off leaving the child in his bed. "And don't worry, most kids would kill to stay home on the first day of school."

The teenager chuckled as the man closed the door. He then sighed as he looked out the window where the dim yet beautiful sunlight was shining through the door as birds happily sang. He really hated to miss the first day of school. Maybe because it is a bright new life for all students. Well, most students.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, inside another house inside the city, a teenager was about to get ready to go to his first day of high school. But unlike the first one, he is really wishing he was sick or something similar as he was packing his books into his backpack with a vex look on his face. The teenager was very tall and highly-muscular easily looming over the average-sized teenager. His attire consists of dark sunglasses, a black leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and a gold thin-chain necklace with a blue diamond on it. Because of this outfit, anyone could mistake him for a gangster. But the most amazing thing about him is that he is not a human. He is a brown-furred Great Dane.

"Rare ru rall racked, Rappy?" A weird voice said behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me cram a couple of these books in." The teenager said.

"Rood. Risn't ris rexciting?" The voice said on the other home. "Rour rery rirst ray rof righ-rool rin rour rew rome!"

The Great Dane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Peachy."

"Row, Rappy. I rant ru to do re a ravour." The voice said.

"Depends. Shoot." He said before he continued packing.

"I rant ru to rake a rood rimpression rat rour rew rool." The voice said.

"Can't make any promises." The teenager said simply.

"Row, Rappy. I ron't rant rou to go rause any rights ron the rirst ray!" The voice scolded.

"It depends if there is somebody stupid enough to mess with me." The teenager said with a small smirk.

"Rappy! I'm rerious! Reep rall ris righting rand rou rill rot rake rany rew riends!" The voice snapped.

"Pfft. Like I had any friends to begin with!" The young man scoffed.

"Rhat's rot rue! Rere's…!" The voice protested…

"Look, thanks for the sympathy but I don't need it." The teenager sighed. "I am fine on my own."

With that, he slung his backpack with only one strap.

"Look, I am leaving, okay!" The teenager shouted.

"Ro… Rokay. Rust rave a rice ray." The voice said.

"Rou too!"

With that, he walked to the front door and exited it leaving two people in the house looking at him in sympathy. One of them is another brown-furred Great Dane only he was an adult and was sitting in a chair with a blue dog collar around his neck. The only one was a skinny young human male with brown hair, a goatee, a lime-green sweater, a brown vest, brown pants and black shoes.

"Ram I rorried rout rim." The Great Dane frowned.

"I am too, pal. But don't worry, maybe coming to this new town will be different for him." The human reassured.

"Do rou really rink so?" The Great Dane said looking at his friend.

The human gave a small smile. "Don't worry, Scrappy will be fine."

Meanwhile, the Great Dane known as Scrappy gave a deep sigh while walking to his new school with a peeved look on his face.

"This place is going to stink."

/-/-/-/-/-/

The students are the only ones getting ready for school but also the teachers as well. After all, there will be teaching a new set of kids who will hopefully be the future. Inside a particular slick purple car, a man was driving to school while whistling a jovial tune to himself. He looked very peculiar with an eye-patch over his right eye, a scar on his left cheek and black and grey striped hair tied in a ponytail. His attire consists of an unbuttoned dusty brown sport-coat, dusty brown trousers, a lilac dress shirt and black shoes.

As he drives off, he noticed that he is slowly approaching the school. Loads of teenagers were walking through the gate entries while talking to each other exciting about entering the school year.

The man gave a small smirk. "Another school year at Ficio High School, another party. Sweet."

He then drove his car into the teacher's parking area and parked it. The man then out of his car with a briefcase and closed the door. Two second-year boys then past him.

"Ah, Mr. Xigbar!"

The man known as Xigbar turned around to see the boys.

"It is good to see you again!" One boy smiled.

"Likewise, little dudes!" Xigbar smirking giving them a two-finger salute.

"Do you think that we will have science today this year?" The other boy asked with hope.

Xigbar chuckled. "Well, we can hope."

"Cool!"

With that, the two boys walked off. Xigbar looked happily as they walked off. He then decided to go into the school himself knowing that he had a lot of work to do.

A couple of minutes later, Xigbar arrived in front of a door with the words "Teacher's Office" on it. Putting his hand on the knob, he turned it and went inside to see a few familiar faces.

"Yo, what's up, my peeps?" He said excitedly.

"Oh, Braig-sensei!" A young Japanese woman with short brown hair in a gym uniform beamed.

"It is good to see you again." A young man with a full head of black hair nodded.

"Yeah, it is good to see you guys again too!" Xigbar chuckled. "So, how is your wife doing?"

"Oh, she is doing great! In fact, she…" The young man said.

Meanwhile, a man sitting further away scoffed at this. He had peculiar black dreadlocks and side-burns and is dressed in a forest green jacket, matching trousers, a white dress shirt, a red tie and black shoes.

"Humph. The minute he enters the room, everyone is like "Oh, look! It's Braig!"" He said grumpily.

Xigbar noticed him and smirked. "Well, well, well. Mr. Xaldin. It is good to see you again."

Xaldin growled. "Can't say the feeling's mutual."

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! We are all fellow teachers here!" Xigbar said.

Xaldin shot a glare at him. "Let me tell you this. We may be both teachers but our ways of teaching are different!"

"When you're right, you're right." Xigbar said rolling his eyes.

"Aw, come on! Braig-sensei is an awesome teacher!" The young woman said.

"Yeah, cut him some slack!" The young man nodded.

Xaldin simply scoffed before looking to the side.

"So have you heard? I got a transfer student in my homeroom class." Xigbar asked.

"So I heard. Do you know who he is?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. His name is Scrappy Doo." Xigbar nodded. "He, his uncle and a family friend recently moved here."

"I see." The young man nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking of giving him the good old warm welcome!" Xigbar said with a grin.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be him now." Xigbar said before walking over to the door with his free hand and opening it revealing that it was indeed, Scrappy.

"Ah, you must be Scrappy Doo, right?" The one-eyed man said.

"Yeah." The muscular dog replied.

Xigbar chuckled. "Well, I know will be a top student in PE."

Scrappy simply scoffed.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean that as an insult." Xigbar chuckled. "Lighten up."

Scrappy remained silent.

"Oh, the strong but silent type I see. Well, I am Mr. Xigbar. I will be your homeroom teacher." Xigbar smiled before sticking out his hand in form of a handshake.

Scrappy looked at the hand behind his shades before looking back up at the beaming face of his new teacher.

He simply scoffed while turning to the side. "Whatever, gramps."

Xigbar's smile dropped as his good eye bugged out. "GRAMPS!?"

The two young teachers looked at each other nervously knowing that Xigbar hated being teased about his age. Xaldin, on the other hand snickered a bit.

Xigbar narrowed his good eye. "Okay, first and most important rule! Don't call me old!"

"You look old." Scrappy muttered.

An anger mark appeared on his head while he clenched his free hand into a fist. "Hey, watch it! Don't make me think badly about you on the first day!"

"Tch." Scrappy said looking at the side.

"Hey now, Mr. Xigbar was only trying to be friendly." The young man said.

"Hey, what's with the tude?" Xigbar said crossing his arms.

"Look, old man. I am going to say this and say this once so listen carefully." Scrappy said slowly. "I don't care you or this school or this stupid town. The only reason I came here is because we have to move here. I was perfectly fine with my old home. So I don't like this place. So please show me to the homeroom so I can get this stupid school year over with."

Xigbar and the two teacher's jaws dropped to the floor at his response. They had seen a lot of foul mouths in this high-school before but this was definitely one of the most shocking comments.

Xigbar slowly started to grit his teeth. "Now, see here! I don't know what your old school is like but here, students don't act their way to their teachers!"

"Hmph." Scrappy said.

"Look, kid! I don't know what is up your butt but you better change your attitude if you ever hope of making friends here!" Xigbar snapped.

"Look, where is my room?" Scrappy said rudely completely ignoring his comment.

Xigbar's good eye started to twitch. "I will gladly show you."

"Thank you." Scrappy said.

With that, he opened the door and walked off leaving a very steamed Xigbar.

"What a horrible kid!" The young woman winced.

"Are you okay, Braig?" The young man asked concerned.

"Who… Who does that brat think he is?" Xigbar snapped.

Suddenly, he heard a hearty laugh. Turning around, the three saw Xaldin getting up and walking over revealing that he is taller than them.

"You did not do your homework, do you?" The dread-locked man laughed.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Braig, tell me. Did you study the profiles of the students in your class?" Xaldin asked.

"No, I only read stuff like medical conditions." Xigbar shrugged.

"Well, if you read them, you would have known that Scrappy Doo is a juvenile delinquent who been known for his bad attitude and short temper." Xaldin smirked. "But don't feel bad. We are all in the same boat. I have to deal with the athletic son of one of the biggest sports stars in history, a boy who got extremely good grades since he was in first grade AND a girl who was the student council president back in her old school!"

Xigbar growled at this as Xaldin laughed cruelly.

"Excuse me! Today!" Scrappy's voice shouted from outside the room.

Xaldin crossed his arms with a smirk. "Your new buddy is calling you. Have a new school year."

Xigbar growled as the two young teachers glared at him. He then took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck, dudes." The salt-and-pepper striped man sighed before exiting the room.

The two young teachers looked sorry for him while Xaldin smirked.

"Yep. With a delinquent like that, Xigbar will look like the worst teacher ever!" The tall teacher smirked.

"But Dilan, don't you have a delinquent in your class too?" The young man quizzed.

Without looking, Xaldin smashed his fist into his face.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, inside a classroom, all of the students sat on desks and chairs while talking to each other.

"Have you seen? Mr. Xigbar is going to be our homeroom teacher!"

"Really? Aw, man! I love Mr. Xigbar!"

"Everyone loves Mr. Xigbar! And he loves us kids!"

"I also heard that there is a new transfer student coming here!"

"Really? Where is he from?"

"He? What makes you so sure he is a boy?"

"Well, whatever gender he is, I hope he or she is nice."

As the students were talking, two girls, one human, one anthro overheard this.

"Ooh, you heard that, a new transfer student!" The human said excitedly.

"I know. Do you think he or she will be our friend?" The anthro said in hope.

"We can sure hope!" The human shrugged with a smile.

On the other side of the room, two foreign children were talking about this as well.

"You heard that? There is a new student coming here." A boy said in a Spanish accent while sitting on a desk.

"So? Just more fresh meat to feed on." An Asian girl said crossing her arms.

Suddenly, everyone heard the door opening. This was a cue for everyone to run to their seats and sit down.

Xigbar walked through the door with Scrappy following him. Most of the students stared in awe and fear at the latter. They all started to talk to themselves as Xigbar put down his briefcase, took a piece of chalk and started to write something on the blackboard.

"THAT'S the transfer student?"

"He looks scary…"

"I certainly don't want to tick HIM off."

"Yeah, he can break apart our arms."

Xigbar put down the chalk after writing his name on the blackboard and looked to the class with a cheery face.

"Hey, there, all you dudes and dudettes! Welcome to your first year as high-schoolers!" The scarred teacher beamed. "My name is Mr. Xigbar and I will be the homeroom teacher of Class 3."

He then motioned to Scrappy who had a stern look on his face.

"And this is our new transfer student staying here. His name is Scrappy Doo!" Xigbar said before turning to the Great Dane. "Say hi, kid."

Scrappy simply scoffed. "Humph. Yo."

Most of the students suddenly felt cold.

Xigbar sweat-dropped. "Whoa, has it suddenly gotten colder here? Anyway, just take the empty seat so we can get started."

Scrappy looked at the seats before turning to his new teacher. "Which one?"

Xigbar looked at the dog confused before looking at the seats. Indeed, there were two of them.

Realization then hit the ex-nobody. "Oh, right! His dad called in saying that he is sick. Listen, take the front one, K?"

"Whatever." Scrappy said walking down to his seat, putting down his bag and sitting down. Everyone sitting around him instantly feel colder.

Xigbar sweat-dropped. "You know, we should really get the heater in here fixed. Anyway, seeing that nearly everyone is here, like me explain a few things.

Scrappy simply sat at his desk with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He was in the front third row in the middle. A few students around him stared at him. Scrappy looked to the right and all of students instantly looked at the front. He looked to the left and everyone did the same. He simply sighed while rolling his eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"And that concludes the first homeroom class with yours truly!" Xigbar said putting up his briefcase. "Your first class starts in 15 minutes so don't dilly-dally! Later for now."

After making his speech, he casually walked out of the room leaving the students to talk along themselves.

Scrappy was about to get up when he noticed two figures walking towards him from the corner of his shaded eye. Two students walking towards him. Scrappy turned to see they were the human and anthro girls that were talking about him earlier.

The first was a Hawaiian girl with brown eyes and raven hair though two of the strands were lime green. She wore purple coat, a black top with a red collar, black trousers and black shoes.

The second was a buff-coloured rabbit with brown eyes. She had a white dress shirt, a sleeveless dark red dress, white gloves with gold cuffs, dark red bows on her ears and orange and yellow shoes. She looked very nervous.

"Hey there, new guy!" The human beamed. "My name is Lilo Pelekai and this is my friend, Cream the Rabbit."

"Um… hello there." The rabbit said sheepishly.

Lilo frowned at her friend. "Aw, come on. Don't be shy."

Scrappy simple stared at them.

"Anyway, welcome to Ficio High School! It is a little weird that I am welcoming you here even though I am new here as well but you are not only new to this school but to our city too." Lilo chuckled. "I could imagine how much it had to stink being the new kid in a city after leaving your friends. But I could insure you will find lots of friendly people here. If you need anything, just ask us."

Scrappy looked at the two girls. Lilo had a wide smile on her face while Cream was looking very scared.

"Actually, there IS something you can do to me." The Great Dane said.

"Really, what?" Lilo said eagerly.

"Get lost."

Lilo and Cream's eyes bugged out at this rude comment.

Lilo narrowed her eyes. "Hey! What's your problem? We were going trying to be nice!"

"Well, stinks to be you because I am not a nice person!" Scrappy snapped.

"Yeah, we can see that!" Lilo snapped putting a hand on her hip.

"Lilo…" Cream said trying to calm her friend down.

"All we wanted to do is make friends!" The Hawaiian girl scolded. "But if you are going to act like that, I don't see you with any friends at all!"

Scrappy simply scoffed. "That's what the old man with the eye-patch told me. Well, I don't care."

"You were rude to Mr. Xigbar too?" Lilo said shocked. She then looked angry. "Have you no manners?"

"Have you no good hearing?" Scrappy countered. "I. Said. Get. Lost. Whether in this crummy school and the freakshow you escaped from, I don't care!"

"Hey!" Lilo snapped until Cream grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Lilo. Let's leave this guy alone!" The rabbit said pulling her friend.

The raven-haired girl growled before sighing. "Yeah, all right. We don't want to be late for our next lesson."

With that, Lilo and Cream walked off (with the former casting one more glare at Scrappy.) The Great Dane simply watched the girls.

He then looked around to see everyone was staring at him but they quickly looked away. Seeing this, he once again scoffed.

"Useless…"

/-/-/-/-/-/

The next few classes felt like days for Scrappy. He didn't really pay much attention to the lessons, instead he spent the day staring in space in boredom. Boy, was he pleased that the lunch bell rang giving a chance to "escape" his class to hit the cafeteria.

The Great Dane took a lunch-tray and got into the line for lunch. He was oblivious to the fact that everyone standing near here was shivering in fright. Then again, he didn't care.

A few students looked at the giant dog while talking to each other.

"Who does that guy think he is being rude to everyone he meets?" Lilo said still angered by Scrappy's words.

"Just leave him be, Lilo." Cream reasoned. "Besides, he is not the only one here with a bad attitude."

The black-clad girl groaned while putting her hand on her head. "Ugh… Don't remind me."

"Gosh, that new perro sure looks tough." The Spanish boy said nervously.

"Meh. I can take him." The Asian girl said arrogantly while crossing her arms.

A feline student shivered in fear. "That guy scares me…"

"Can't say I blame you. What was the school thinking letting that juvie in here?" A dark-haired girl agreed.

"He definitely looks like he can crush your skull with his palm." A canine noted.

"Meh. Give me two and three rounds with him and he'll be a furry punching bag." Another feline smirked crossing his arms.

The canine sweat-dropped at this. "Modest as always, are we?"

A brunette girl looked at him with a face of disgust on her face. "Great. As if one juvenile delinquent wasn't bad enough."

A blonde boy smirked as he put his feet on the table. "Looks like Little Miss Student Council President have some work on her hands."

The girl growled before pushing the boy off the table. "Watch your mouth! And no feet on the table!"

After getting his food, Scrappy walked off to find a table. He found that was empty and sat by the table to eat alone.

He was going to take a fork and dig into his food until he noticed a red-haired boy with an arrogant look on his face.

The dog angrily growled. "What do YOU want?"

"Well, isn't that a grand hello? Not to say that you seemed like the friendly type to begin with!" The boy said before he did an obnoxious laugh.

Scrappy winced at his laugh as its pitch echoes through his ears. Being a dog stinks sometimes.

"Anyway, I just came here to tell you that PE is up after lunch!" The boy smirked.

Scrappy raised an eyebrow behind his shades. "You came all the way here just to tell me THAT?"

"Nooo… I also came to say that we are having boxing that day!" The boy smirked.

This unnerved a lot of boys because of this. Mainly because there might be a chance that HE may be their first opponent.

"Yeah, so?" The Great Dane said.

"So… Today will be you will meet your demise!" The boy said arrogantly.

"Hmm?" Scrappy said.

"You heard me. Today, I am going to show you that size isn't everything!" The boy smirked. He then pointed at the dog. "Today, I am going to skin your fur and use it as a throw-rug and dust my feet on it!"

The boy simply crossed his arms.

"In other words, I am going to kick your butt."

Everyone in the cafeteria was frozen in shock with wide eyes and open jaws.

"So big shot? Wanna wimp out while you still can?" The boy smirked.

Scrappy blinked twice behind his dark glasses before he narrowed them.

At the same time, Xigbar has just entered the cafeteria.

"All right, what's on the menu, today?" He said with a grin.

His good eye suddenly snapped open before ducking as the redheaded kid flew above him soaring into a wall knocking him out cold.

Xigbar looked at the unconscious kid as he slid down the wall before turning to see Scrappy standing up holding a fist.

Said muscular dog lowered his fist before casually putting his hand in his pocket.

"What? He annoyed me."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Xigbar never liked the idea of punishing kids, especially on the first day of school. But today, he had no choice. He made Scrappy stay a hour after school was done for the day. Scrappy didn't like this because in his opinion, he should be rewarded for teaching that punk a lesson. So he had to stay in his homeroom class before finally going home.

Scrappy growled before walking down the street to his house with his backpack over his arm.

"Stupid punk getting me in trouble like that. He's lucky that he was too injured to attend PE." He cursed.

He continued swearing to himself before walking into his front porch, walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Unc. Shag. I'm back." Scrappy said with a deep breath.

"Scrappy… Dappy… Doo…" Scooby's voice said darkly making the younger dog cringe. "Rome rin rere rat ronce!"

Scrappy sighed. "Oh, boy. Middle name.

As much as he wanted to back out, he slowly walked into the house and poked his head into the room to see Scooby and Shaggy glaring at him.

"Roser. Re rant to rave a rittle ralk rith rou." Scooby said sternly sitting in his chair.

Scrappy took a deep sigh before walking into the room.

"Re reard rou rot rinto a right rin rool roday." Scooby said with his arms crossed.

Scrappy scratched the back of his head. "Well, technically, I punched out his lights before he could do anything so I wouldn't call it a fight."

Scooby groaned putting slapping his palm on his face.

"Hey! The punk deserved it! You can ask anyone who was there at the scene of the crime!" Scrappy scolded.

"Scrappy, rou reed ro rontrol rour remper!" Scooby frowned.

The big dog growled before looking at the side. "I don't need to control my temper. They just have to control their mouths!"

"Come on, man. Can't you find a hobby or something?" Shaggy said.

"I do. It's called being by myself!" Scrappy snapped.

Scooby shook his head. "Rour romeroom reacher ralso rold rat rou ras rude ro rim."

Scrappy scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah. I guess you can say I have no excuse for that."

"Scrappy! You seriously need to be more social!" Shaggy scolded.

"Reah! Rat ris rate, rou rill rever rake rany…" Scooby started before he was cut off.

Scrappy held his head as if he was pain. "Don't say it! Don't say it!"

"Ray rat?" Scooby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The "F" word. Friends! That was all I been hearing what the pirate-wannabe and the freakshow!" Scrappy snapped before he spoke in a mocking tone. "You will never make any new friends with that attitude! But that's just the freaking thing! I don't WANT any friends!"

"Rut, Scrappy…" Scooby frowned with his ears drooping.

"No, Uncle Scooby! No!" Scrappy snapped. "I… I just want to be alone!"

"Scrappy, rat rappened ro rhe rappy-ro-rucky riendly ruppy rho rent ron rysteries rith re?" Scooby said.

Scrappy stood in silence for a moment. He then took off his sunglasses revealing his eyes.

"Nobody liked that obnoxious little brat. Nobody ever did." He said quietly. "All I did was did the world a favour and got rid of him for good."

"Scrappy…" Scooby frowned.

The room was then silent.

"Look, can I go to my room?" Scrappy asked.

"Um, rokay…" Scooby said.

With that, Scrappy walked off leaving Scooby and Shaggy looking at him in sympathy.

"Re ris rill raming rimself…" Scooby said sadly.

"Should I tell to him?" Shaggy suggested.

"Ro ro." Scooby said. "Ret's rust reave rim re."

Though, deep down, he wanted to say something to Scrappy to help him make him feel better.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning was just as sunny as the last one. And just like the last morning, we will now turn our attention to the people at the start of this chapter. The teenager watched as his father took a thermometer from his mouth and examined it.

"Well?" The teenager asked with hope in his bed.

The father examined it for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" The teenager said nodding his head eagerly.

The father blinked twice before smiling. "All right. You may go to school today."

"Yes!" The teenager cheered.

"Just one thing…" The father said getting the teenager's attention. "Try not to overdo it. Just recovered after all."

"I know. I will. I promise." The teenager nodded before sitting up.

The father chuckled before he rubbed his son's head. "That's my boy!"

Meanwhile, at Scrappy's house, said Great Dane exited the house with his backpack.

"All right, I'm off!" He shouted.

"Rall right! Rust ry ro ray rout rof rouble!" Scooby's voice shouted.

Scrappy quietly scoffed before walking. "I'll try."

Back at the other house, the teenager walked out of the house all dressed with his backpack on.

"Okay, I am gone!" He shouted to his father.

"All right! Have fun and be careful!" The father shouted.

The teenager nodded before he started to jog down the street. He is very excited about today mainly because while this is his first day of school, it is everyone else's first one. Because of that, he missed a lot and he is hoping to catch up today. He continued to run towards the corner.

Unaware that Scrappy was on the other side casually walking the corner as well also oblivious. They didn't noticed each other until.

BAM!

Scrappy staggered back a few steps holding his chest while the teenager fell onto his back looking like he is unconscious.

Scrappy growled after he recovered. "Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!"

Suddenly, he noticed that the person who ran into him is unconscious.

"Looks like he's out like a light." Scrappy noted. He then shrugged. "Well, as long as he's already in la-la land."

With that, he began to walk off casting the unconscious one final look before acting like nothing happened.

However, when he did so, he did a double-take looking at the figure with his eyes bugging out behind his shades.

He was a dog just like Scrappy only he looked like a mixed breed as he had tan fur and black droopy ears. He wore a white dress shirt under a green checked turtleneck vest and grey slacks.

"Oh, snap! That's!"

Without another thought, he rushed over to the side of the fallen dog and knelt down. He then cradled him in his arms.

"H-hey! Are you okay? Snap out of it!" Scrappy said softly shaking the dog.

The tan-furred dog then fluttered his eyes. He then slowly woke up groaning. His eyes then came upon Scrappy.

"S-Scrappy?" The dog asked weakly.

"Yeah, Augie. It's me… It's me…" The Great Dane said softly.

There's Chapter 1! Yes, Scrappy Doo is the main character of my high school series. (notices something that makes him angry.) SIT BACK DOWN. First of all, he is not the same character when he was a puppy as you see. That should keep some Scrappy haters in their seats... The reason he is not the same person in here will be explained on the next chapter. But for now, review away!


	2. What Happened To Him?

Here's Chapter 2! Here is where Scrappy and Augie gets reunited with each other! Enjoy!

Scrappy continued in hold the teenage dog known as Augie in his arms with the former's shaded eyes looking down at the latter's dazed expression. Aside from the jovial song of birds, everything was silent.

Soon, Augie snapped out of his daze with a happy look on his face.

"Scrappy! It's really you!" He chirped.

With that, the tan dog lunged his arms around Scrappy and gave him a big hug surprising the Great Dane.

"H-Hey!" Scrappy said.

"Oh, Scrappy! Man, how long was it since we seen each other!" Augie said happily while wagging his tail. He then looked up at the taller dog. "What are you doing here? Do you live here too?"

"Augie." Scrappy spoke up.

"If so, where do you live? And where is your uncle?" Augie asked.

"Augie." Scrappy said raising his voice a bit.

"Could you tell me? I really wanted to see him!" The teenager canine said.

Scrappy had enough as he grabbed Augie by the arms and shook him a bit.

"AUGIE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs instantly making the young boy stop instantly. He then spoke in the most calmest tone as he could. "Calm down."

Augie realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to ramble on but... I never expected to see you here."

Scrappy gave a small smile. "Yeah, same here."

The two dogs then got up from the ground. Only then Augie realized that Scrappy was taller that he was.

"Wow... You grew." He said in awe.

"I guess..." Scrappy said looking at the muscles in his arms. "You grew too."

Augie chuckled. "Not as much as you. So since when have you been living here?"

"I just moved here a couple days of ago." Scrappy explained.

"Really? That's nice!" Augie smiled. "This is a nice town, isn't it?"

Scrappy looked to the side. "Oh, yeah. This is a great place."

Augie's smile disappear. "What do you mean by that?"

Scrappy shook his head. "Nothing. So how long have YOU been living here?"

"Ever since I left Hanna-Barbara Town." Augie explained. "I know this place like the back of my hand. Speaking of place, where's yours?"

"Oh, just down that street." Scrappy said jerking his thumb behind him.

Augie's eyes lit up. "Really? I just live on the street opposite! Isn't this great?"

"Um, yeah." Scrappy said.

"So how's Scooby and Shaggy doing?" Augie asked.

"Oh, them? They are just the same as they always are." Scrappy shrugged. "Your old man?"

"Oh, he is just fine." Augie smiled. He then noticed something. "Hey, is that a backpack?"

Scrappy raised an eyebrow before looking at his backpack and turning back to Augie. "Um, yeah?"

"Then, you are going to high school too, right?" Augie asked.

"Actually, no. I am just wearing this as a fashion accessory." Scrappy shrugged. "I dropped out of school a long time ago."

Augie's eyes bugged out in horror. "W-What!? Why!? You can't drop out of school! It is against the law!"

Scrappy blinked twice behind his shades. "Um, dude? Sarcasm?"

Augie froze in place for a moment before holding his chest and taking a deep breath.

"Man, I actually thought you was serious."

Scrappy chuckled a bit while shaking his head. "Anyway, yes. From now on, I am a student at a place called Ficio High School."

"Really? Cool. I am a student there too!" Augie smiled. He then frowned. "I was supposed to go yesterday but I got ill."

Scrappy raised an eyebrow. Didn't Xigbar said that there was a kid absent because he was sick yesterday?

Augie brightened back up. "But now, I am all better and ready to go to school!"

"Dude, why are you so chippy about going to school?" Scrappy asked. "Most kids would kill to miss their first day of school!"

Augie chuckled. "That's what my dad said!"

Scrappy shook his head in hopelessness. "Look, if we keep chatting like this, we are going to be late."

Augie's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you're right! We better start going."

With that, the two started to walk towards off towards school talking to each other.

"Do you think we will be in the same class?" Augie asked.

"Chances are, yes." Scrappy explained. "Yesterday, there was some guy absent from class and I think that's someone's you."

"Neat. We will sit together in the same class." Augie smiled.

"Yeah." Scrappy shrugged looking ahead

"Hey, Scrappy?" Augie asked.

The Great Dane looked over to his old friend. "Yeah, Augster?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can I come over to your house after school?" The dog smiled.

Scrappy paused at this as if he didn't know what to say. "Um... I have to think about that."

Augie frowned at this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Scrappy looking away from him.

Augie raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like nothing."

Scrappy snapped his head at Augie with a furious look on his face. "I said it's nothing!"

The tan-furred boy's eyes widened before he stopped walking looking hurt at Scrappy's outbreak.

Seeing his face, the Great Dane realized that he just yelled an old friend that he wasn't seen forever.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to snap like that..." Scrappy apologized feeling horrible for what he done. "L-Listen, I will think about letting you come to my house today. I just need some time to think."

"O-Okay..." Augie said stunned.

Scrappy nodded before walking off still feeling a little guilty. Augie just stood there as if someone has slapped him in the face. He then muttered something from his slack jaw.

"You... You changed."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Despite still shocked by Scrappy's outburst, Augie was the type of dog to forgive and forgot so he did his best to ignore it as the two dogs walked on to school. After arriving at school, they both went to the bulletin board that had the seat assignment for the classes. Augie continues to search for his name while Scrappy laid against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Now, let see now. You said you are in Class 3, right? So..." Augie said scanning the seat assignments before he saw it. "Ah, there I am! You were right, I AM in your class!"

Scrappy simply nodded.

"Now let's see who's our homeroom teacher is..." Augie said. His eyes then widened. "Oh, Mr. Xigbar! I love Mr. Xigbar! Isn't he great, Scrappy?"

The Great Dane rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Oh, yeah. He is just awesome."

Augie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean like that?"

"He... He is just so chippy." Scrappy said. "He acts like a teenager even though he is obviously not."

"What's wrong with that?" Augie shrugged.

"It's just... Annoys me." Scrappy said. "Look, might as well go to class, okay?"

With that, he walked off with his hands in his pockets. Augie simply looked stunned at him before recovering and running after him.

The two dogs walked off to their classroom together. As their walked on, Augie noticed something. Looking around from left and right, he saw that all of the students were staring at them in awe and/or fright for some reason.

"Scrappy, for some reason everyone is staring at us." Augie said getting a little freaked out.

The taller dog simply looked over to the crowd of people to see everyone. They then looked away trying to ignore him.

He shrugged. "Meh."

Augie simply sweat-dropped as he continued walking on.

As they walked on, they saw Xigbar talking to another student. Once the situation is cleared, Xigbar and the student both bid each other farewell as the latter walked off.

The teacher smiled and waved before turning around and preparing to walk off until he saw Scrappy and his face fell.

"Oh, um, hey, Scrappy." Xigbar said trying to hide the fact that he was still mad at delinquent for what he did yesterday.

"Yo, gramps..." The dog said making Augie gasp.

Xigbar growled as he got an anger mark on his head. "What have I told about calling me old?"

"Scrappy, that was rude!" Augie scolded.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Augie? You two know each other?"

"Um, yeah, we used to live in the same town." The tan-furred dog explained. He then turned to Scrappy with a vex look on his face. "Scrappy, apologize!"

"Fine, mommy..." The Great Dane scoffed. He then turned to Xigbar with a bored look on his face. "Sorry..."

Xigbar crossed his arms not really buying it. "It's cool. Just make sure to watch your tongue."

Augie decided to change the subject. "So, Mr. Xigbar, it is nice to know what we are going to be in the same class together."

"Glad to hear, little dude." The zebra-haired man smiled. "Good to see you up and walking."

"Same here." Augie nodded.

"Well, I'll see you boys in homeroom, K?" Xigbar said.

"K." Augie nodded.

Xigbar then walked off to do something. The two dogs watched him until he turned the corner.

Augie then jerked his head towards Scrappy. "Gramps? That's no way to talk to our elders!"

"Meh. That's how I always address my elders." The muscular teenager shrugged.

Augie's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Scrappy simply shrugged before walking on. Augie was getting more and more shocked by Scrappy's bad attitude.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Inside the classroom, Lilo and Cream were talking to each other among other students. Then, the door opened up. Most of the students turned to see in the doorway causing a few to cheer.

"Ah, Augie!" Lilo smiled. "Welcome back!"

Cream got up from her seat and walked towards Augie. "Yes, welcome back, Aug..."

That was all she got out before she saw Scrappy behind the teenaged dog. The rabbit then yelped before walking backwards a couple of steps.

"Hoo boy..." Lilo frowned.

"Hey, everyone." Augie said.

"Um, hey there."

"Hi."

"Yo."

Augie frowned a bit at this as Scrappy casually walked past him and sat in his seat as if nothing happened. He then crossed his arms and closed his eyes creating a cold aura around him.

Everyone shuddered at this. Lilo got up and walked over to Augie and Cream.

"Hey, Augie." The dark-clad girl said quietly.

"Um, hey, Lilo." Augie said. "Um... Could you tell me why everyone is looking like Scrappy as if he is the plague?"

"Um, because he is mean." The human girl frowned. "He been mean to most people who talked to him."

"Yes. He is very scary. I suggest you say away from him, Augie." Cream said.

"What? But he's my friend!" The dog explained.

"What? Really?" Lilo said surprised.

"Yeah. He's my pal before I moved here." Augie explained.

"Really? Then, maybe you can think you can get him to be a little bit more nicer?" Cream asked.

"I... I don't think I can." Augie frowned.

Lilo sighed. "Was he always like this?"

"N-No. He wasn't like this at all." Augie said shaking his head.

"Really? What was he like?" Cream asked.

"Well, very cheerful, very beat-up." Augie said before he frowned. "But now it's like he is a complete stranger."

"Wow... I wonder what happened to him..." Cream said.

"That's what I want to know." Augie said.

Xigbar then walked into the room and saw the three kids standing next to the door.

"All right! Sorry to mess up your little chat but it is time for homeroom!" The one-eyed man smiled.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The homeroom went rather quickly. There was not much to explain that Xigbar didn't explained yesterday. After homeroom, Scrappy and Augie left for their next class.

"According to this, we have Maths first and then Science." Augie said reading his timetable sheet.

"Greaaaaat." Scrappy said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. It will be fun!" Augie reassured.

Scrappy turned to his friend. "Dude, it's SCHOOL! School is not supposed to be fun!"

Augie nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, I know that but I..."

"Hey, bone-breath!"

Scrappy instantly winced at the voice recognizing it instantly. Augie, on the other hand never heard the voice in his life and looked confused. The two dogs both turned to see the same red-haired boy Scrappy punched out yesterday with a black eye and an angry look on his face.

Scrappy rolled his eyes behind his shades. "What do you want, punk?"

"Revenge, that's what." The boy snarled.

"Revenge?" Augie asked confused. "What does he mean, Scrappy?"

"Your fellow butt-sniffer sucker-punched me!" The boy snapped.

"What?" Augie said surprised.

"He had it coming!" Scrappy insisted. "Ask anyone!"

"Scrappy..." Augie groaned.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" The boy snapped. "I do NOT take stuff like that from anyone! Especially not from a flea-ridden mongrel!"

"You deserved it." Scrappy said crossing his arms.

"Oh, please, you know if you didn't pulled that cheap blow, I would have whopped your tail!" The boy smirked.

An anger mark appeared on Scrappy's head. "What... Was that?"

Lilo sweat-dropped. "Cream, let's go."

"Y-Yeah..." The rabbit said.

The two girls along with everyone one started to walk off as quickly as they can. Augie looked around and knew for a fact that wasn't a good sign.

"S-Scrappy?" He said.

"You heard me! If I was injured, you would have never faced me in boxing." The boy said crossing his arms. "Therefore, you would have been dead meat!"

"Dead meat!?" Scrappy said offended. "Dude, I could turn you into a human ball if I wanted to."

"Tsk tsk tsk." The boy said wagging his finger. "Lying will get you nowhere."

"Now, now... That's a little rude." Augie said.

"Hey, he was the one who sucked-punched me!" The boy snapped.

"Any person would sucker-punch you in an instant!" Scrappy snarled putting his hands in fists.

"Yeah, right. Admit it, all that muscle is just for show." The boy smirked. "To prove that you are a tough guy when you are a big chicken!"

"Say that AGAIN!" Scrappy shouted angrily.

"Scrappy!" Augie said trying to calm him down.

"I won't just say it! I'll act it!" The boy smirked.

The annoying lad then started to flap his wings like a bird and clucking.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, chicken!" He said.

As the boy continued to walk around clucking, Scrappy stood in place getting more angrier and angrier by the second. His eyes were flaring behind his shades and his brown fur was slowly turning red. Augie could have sworn he saw steam coming out from the Great Dane's ears.

"It seems that a black eye isn't enough to get your point across." Scrappy said darkly before walking forward.

That was until Augie grabbed his arm.

"No, Scrappy!" The tan-furred boy said sternly.

"A-Augie, let go of me!" The young man demanded angrily.

Augie shook his head. "No way, Scrappy!"

The boy smirked. "Hey, Scrappy! Listen to your girlfriend!"

Scrappy snapped his head at the boy in anger. "What was that!?"

"Scrappy, no! He is not worth your time!" Augie said.

"But..."

"And besides, we are going to be late for class!" Augie scolded.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Oh, snap! That's right!" He said before he decided to walk off. "I guess I'll let you live for now."

"What!?" Scrappy growled.

"Toodles for now, bone-breath!" The boy said waving behind him while walking away laughing obnoxiously making Scrappy cringe.

The two dog continue to watching the cackling boy before he turned a corner going out of sight. Scrappy shot Augie a menacing glare.

"What the heck was that for!?" The Great Dane snapped.

"You was going to hurt him." Augie explained calmly.

"That was the point!" Scrappy countered. "He deserved it!"

"That's not the point!" Augie said shaking his head. "If you hurt him, you would get in trouble!"

Scrappy simply glared at his friend with a furious look on his face. He really wanted to punch that jerk in the face. He stormed off angrily leaving Augie behind. The shorter dog shook his head in hopelessness.

"Bad-mouthing people. Disrespecting your elders. Threatening to beat up people." Augie frowned. "Scrappy, what happened to you?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

The school day went at a slow pace for everyone. The lessons were a bit long and only the breaks seemed short. Thankfully, the time to go home has finally arrived and everyone was walking out the school gates talking to each other.

Coming out last was Scrappy and Augie. The former was walking a few feet ahead of the latter. Ever since Augie stopped Scrappy from punching out that kid, they were quiet between each other. They talked a few times during the breaks but that was it and this silence continued on until they reached the school gates.

That was when Augie decided to speak up.

"This has been quite a day, hasn't it?" He said trying to break the ice.

"Yeah... It is..." Scrappy said without looking at him.

Augie frowned at this. He continued to walked on looking at his feet taking a deep breath. As he walked on, he started to think about all the stuff that happened today.

"_I said it's nothing!"_

"_Meh. That's how I always address my elders."_

"_He been mean to most people who talked to him."_

"_Wow... I wonder what happened to him..."_

Augie continued walking on.

He then looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Scrappy!"

The Great Dane looked behind him with a confused look. "What?"

"What have been going on with you recently?" Augie asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" Scrappy asked.

"What do you mean what do you mean? You been acting horrible all day!" Augie said before counting his fingers. "First, you snapped at me for asking me for that coming at your house, then you badmouth not only a teacher but one of the nicest teachers you could met and then I barely stopped you from getting in trouble for punching another student!"

"So what you're getting at?" Scrappy said with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I getting at?" Augie repeated in disbelief. "Scrappy, your attitude is henious! If you don't change your attitude, you will never make..."

"Don't you dare say it!" Scrappy snapped angrily.

Augie looked confused. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"Because everyone and their grandma was telling me that yesterday!" Scrappy growled.

Augie crossed his arms. "And do you know why?"

An anger mark appeared on Scrappy's head. "No. Nor do I care."

"But Scrappy..." Augie started but the Great Dane cut him off.

"No, Augie, no. I don't want any lectures." Scrappy said.

With that, he turned tail and started to walked off leaving the poor turtleneck-clad dog even more hurt.

"Who are you?" Augie asked slowly.

"Hm?" Scrappy said stopping his walk but not bothering to turn around.

"You heard me. Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Augie asked. "You know, the old Scrappy."

This made the delinquent wince for some reason.

"What happened to the old Scrappy?" Augie asked. "What happened to the get-up-and-go puppy I knew since he was a kid? What happened to "Puppy Power"? What happened to the Great Dane who greets everyone with a friendly smile?"

Scrappy looked at his feet.

"THAT'S who I want for my friend!" Augie snapped. "What happened to him?"

He continued to watched Scrappy's back hoping for an answer but he didn't got one. Augie looked down in sadness.

"Nobody missed that brat."

Augie looked back up looking a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, nobody misses that brat." Scrappy muttered.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Augie asked. "I missed him!"

Scrappy looked at the side whispering to himself. "Because you didn't know..."

"Scrappy, what have possibly possessed you into thinking this new version of you is better?" Augie quizzed.

"Everyone." The brown-furred dog said.

Augie raised an eyebrow. "Who's everyone?"

"Everyone in the whole wide world." Scrappy muttered.

"Oh, come on! Back in Hanna-Barbara Town, most of the people there loved you!" Augie pointed out.

"Humph. You think too small." Scrappy groaned.

"Huh?" Augie asked.

"Look, I am going home." Scrappy said.

"Scrappy, wait!" Augie shouted. "Tell me what's going on!"

"No, Augie." The Great Dane sternly.

"Why not?" The dog frowned.

"Because I just don't feel like talking about it." Scrappy said.

"Aw, come on!" Augie moaned.

"Augie, I said no." Scrappy said getting a little annoyed.

"Scrappy, please!" Augie begged. "I was one of your closest friends before I moved! It pains me to see you like this! Could you at least tell me what's wrong?"

The young man looked at the ground.

"Scrappy, I would do everything in my knowledge to help you." Augie said looking a little desperate. "Just please. Tell me what's wrong?"

The Great Dane looked at Augie without his head. It was obvious the puppy was really worried about him and hated to see him like this. He then sighed.

"Fine, we'll talk." Scrappy said. "But not here."

"Then, where?" Augie asked.

"Would my house do?" Scrappy asked without looking at his friend.

The dog blinked twice before smiling and nodding.

"It will do more than suffice."

/-/-/-/-/-/

After Scrappy and Augie walked to the former's house together, they both walked inside.

"Uncle Scooby! Shag! I'm home!" Scrappy shouted.

"Relcome rack, Scrappy!" Scooby's voice said.

"I got over some company!" Scrappy said.

"Really?" Scooby's voice said. He clearly sounded surprised.

The two dogs watched as Shaggy poked his head through a doorway. The redhead's eyes widened at who was next to Scrappy.

"Hey, like, if it isn't Augie Doggie!" He smiled.

"Hiya, Shaggy. Long time no see!" The turtleneck-clad young man smiled.

"I say it was a long time no see!" Shaggy said.

"Rait. Raugie Roggie ris rere? Ris I rotta ree!" Scooby's voice said.

"Be careful, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"I row."

Augie waited patiently despite inside he is jumping in excitement. After soon, he is about to finally meet an old friend he knew since he was in Hanna-Barbara Town.

However, his face fell onto seeing what happened.

A certain Great Dane wearing a cyan shirt, a white casual shirt, a red tie and cyan trousers sitting in a wheelchair moving himself in.

"Rell, rit ris! Rit ris Raugie Roggie!" Scooby smiled. "Rong rime ro ree ragain!"

"Um, yes. Same here." Augie said stunned.

Scooby wheeled himself over to the tan dog. "Ry, rave rou rown. Rand row's rour rather?"

"Oh, um, he is doing fine, thank you." Augie said.

"Rhat's rice!" Scooby smiled. "I rever rexpected ro ree rou rere!"

Augie nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, same here. It was a real shock to bump into Scrappy!"

"Rell, reeing ras rou rare rere. Row rabout rou ray ror rome racks?" Scooby asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Augie said.

"Augie, we insist." Shaggy reassured.

The puppy smiled before nodding. "Okay, then. Thank you."

"Rood. Rill rhen, Scrappy, rhy ron't rou rhow rim rour room?" Scooby asked.

"Okay, Uncle Scooby!" The Great Dane puppy nodded before turning to Augie. "Shall we?"

Augie nodded. "Let's."

With that, the two young dogs walked up the stairs to Scrappy's room. As did so, Scooby and Shaggy smiled.

Scrappy walked to his room and opened the door.

"This is my room." The Great Dane explained walking inside.

Augie walked in as well. Once he did, he looked around. It isn't that different from a regular room. It has a bed, a dresser, a lamp, a clock and a closet. It also has a punching bag hanging from the wall for some reason and a picture frame on the dresser.

"How quaint." Augie smiled. He then turned to Scrappy. "May I sit on your bed?"

"Go ahead." Scrappy shrugged.

"Thank you." Augie said.

He sat down on the bed. He then noticed the picture frame and decided to pick it up to examine it. His smile's disappeared when he saw that it is a picture of a young Scrappy with Scooby, Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc.

However, Scrappy has a big black "X" on his.

"So um, Scrappy? I think you know that I am going to ask you sooner or later but..." Augie said.

"...Why Uncle Scooby's in a wheelchair?" The Great Dane asked before sighing. "Fine, I'll tell you."

With that, he took a seat next to Augie.

"You see, it all started a year after you and your old man moved away from Hanna-Barbara Town." Scrappy said. "Me, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy went on a mystery together."

"I see." Augie nodded.

"It was in an old haunted house as usual." Scrappy said. "We went searching for a ghost that was apparently been scaring anyone who go near it. Anyway, we found the ghost on the first floor."

"Uh-huh." Augie said.

"Well, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy wanted to run but I, on the other hand, was a little reckless and charged straight at it without thinking." Scrappy said. He then sighed. "That was the worst mistake of my life."

"W-Why?" Augie asked not liking where this is going.

"Because... That was the reason Uncle Scooby is in a wheelchair." Scrappy said looking hurt.

Augie gasped in horror at this.

"I carelessly lunged at the ghost, even though my uncle told me not to. But I didn't listen. The ghost then grabbed by the collar and held me in the air." Scrappy said. "He then walked over to a giant hole on the floor intending to drop me through the hole."

"What... What happened?" Augie said nervously.

Scrappy bit his lip not really to remember what happened.

"He... He dropped me into the hole and I would have fell and gotten killed..." The Great Dane. "Until... Uncle Scooby ran past the ghost and jumped into the hole after me managing to grab me before I hit the ground."

"What?" Augie gasped.

"Yeah. Uncle Scooby gave me from harm but not without breaking both of his legs in the fall paralyzing them for life." Scrappy said.

"That's... That's terrible." Augie said horrified.

"Yeah, and that's not the half of it." Scrappy said looking at the floor.

"Go... Go on." Augie said.

"Well, after everyone found out what happened, my popularity fell a lot. Most of the people who knew about the incident hated me saying some stuff that I am the most annoying dog on the planet and how I don't deserve to be in Mystery Inc." Scrappy said. "They even made a Scooby Doo movie with me as the bad guy."

"T-That's awful..." Augie frowned. "How could anyone do something like that?"

Scrappy shook his head. "Yeah... But in a way, I guess I deserved it. I mean if it wasn't for me. Stupid me. Uncle Scooby wouldn't be in a wheelchair."

Augie looked in sympathy. "Come on. Your uncle risked his life for you. He wouldn't have it anyway else."

"That's what he, along with my friends said." Scrappy said. "But that is just cheap talk. It was my fault my uncle got hurt and everyone hated me for it."

Augie stared in shock at Scrappy not really knowing what to say. This explains everything. His bad attitude. His horrendous personality towards other people. And of course, when he snapped at Augie for asking if he wanted to come to his house.

"That Scrappy you see in the picture frame..." Scrappy said. "Is a loser. A bratty, stupid loser!"

"Aw, come on now. You're not a loser." Augie reassured.

"Yes, I am." Scrappy said looking at the floor.

"But, Scrappy..." Augie said.

"Boys, snacks are ready!" Shaggy shouted.

"Okay!" Scrappy shouted before he got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Scrappy, wait!" Augie said.

The Great Dane turned to Augie with a sad look on his face. "Look, I have a good idea what you are going to say and I thank you but I already have enough people saying that. I just want to move on with my life."

With that, he walked out the door and made his way down to staircase leaving Augie looking sorry for Scrappy. Never had a friend of his went through some trauma.

"Scrappy... I am so sorry..."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Scrappy, Augie, Scooby and Shaggy sat around a table after they ate a good meal of snacks.

"Ah, that was good." Shaggy smiled.

"Rit ras, rasn't rit?" Scooby agreed.

"Thank you again for the snacks!" Augie smiled.

"Ro roblem, Raugie! Rit ris ralways rice ro ree a rold race rafter ro rong." Scooby nodded.

"Uh-huh." Shaggy said.

"Scrappy, rould rou rut raway rhe rishes ror re, rlease?" Scooby asked.

"Okay, Uncle Scooby." The high-schooler said getting up.

He then picked up the dishes and walked out of the room leaving Augie along with Scooby and Shaggy. They all watched as Scrappy walked into the kitchen.

"...Ro, rave re rold rou?" Scooby spoke up.

"Huh?" Augie asked confused.

"Rave re rold rou rabout..." Scooby said.

Augie suddenly realized what he is talking about. "Y-Yeah."

"I rake rit ras ruite a rhock ro ree re rike rhis." Scooby noted in a serious tone.

"Yes..." Augie said looking down. "It was an even bigger shock when I found out how you ended up like that."

"I ree. I'm rorry rou rave ro ree rhat." Scooby said.

"Scoob..." Shaggy said.

"Rell me. Ras Scrappy reen rad rat rool?" Scooby asked.

Augie looked at the side. "Um..."

"It's all right, kid. We are not asking to punish him or anything." Shaggy reassured.

"Well... Okay." Augie said before he sighed. "He was very rude today. He insulted our homeroom teacher, doesn't talk to anyone but me and I barely stopped him from punching out another kid."

"I ree." Scooby sighed.

"But... The reason for this behavior is." Augie said.

"Res, rit ris." Scooby said. "Rit's recause rof rhat rincident. Rever rince rhat ray, Scrappy rlowly rhanged ror rhe rorse. Re rused ro re ro reppy rand rheerful rut row re's a roner rith a rorrible rersonality..."

"Wow..." Augie said looking at the table.

"Wow is right." Shaggy nodded sadly.

"Row I rust rask rou ror a ravour." Scooby said.

Augie looked back up. "Hmm? Um, okay, sure. Just what is it?"

Scooby's ears dropped before looking at a picture frame of young Scrappy. "I rhink I ran relp Scrappy ret rover ris rattitude rif I try ro ret rin rouch rith rim."

"Yeah, we both tried to help him but no luck." Shaggy said.

"Rafter rhat rattempt railed, I rtarted ro rhink rhat, Scrappy reeds romeone ris rown rage." Scooby explained. "Re rere roping rhat re rill rake a rew riend ron rhe rirst ray rof ris rew rool..."

Shaggy sighed and shook his head in hopelessness. "But from what we heard, things didn't go to well with that idea.

"Rut rhen, rhen I round rout rhat rou rive rere, Raugie, I relt rit ras ralmost rike a riracle." Scooby said. "I rnew row rlose rou ras ro rim refore rou roved."

The wheelchair-bound dog then held the younger dog's hand.

"Rere ris ry ravour. Re ris riend." Scooby pleaded. "Rhen raybe... Raybe re rill rome rout rof ris rhell."

Augie looked as if he is hesitating.

"I... I'll do it." The young man said with a determined nod. "This new Scrappy is literally a stranger to me but I am not going to give up on him."

Scooby gave a small smile. "Roh, rhank roodness. Rhank rou. Rou ron't rnow row ruch rhis rakes re rappy."

Augie shook his head. "No problem. Always glad to help a friend."

Scooby does his trademark giggle. "You haven't changed a bit since you was a boy."

After Scrappy came back and the four talked a bit, it is time for Augir to go. He walked out of the house with Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy seeing him out.

"See you later, Augie!" Shaggy said.

"Ray rello ro rour rather ror re!" Scooby shouted.

"It's all right! I will!" Augie nodded before waving goodbye. "See you at school tomorrow, Scrappy."

"Okay, see ya." The Great Dane said.

Augie nodded before he proceeded to make his way home. As he did so, he seemed to be in deep thought.

/-/-/-/-/-/

RING!

That is the sound of an alarm clock drilling its loud sound into an unexpecting Scrappy's ears. The Great Dane winced in pain before slamming his fist on the clock stopping it.

"Scrappy, rit's rime ror rool!" Scooby's voice shouted.

Scrappy lifted his head off the ground with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh, joy..."

After bathing, getting dressed and eating breakfast, Scrappy left his house with his backpack on while grumbling to himself.

"Rave a rice ray, Scrappy!" Scooby said.

"Yeah, yeah..." The teenager muttered. He is NOT a morning person.

Scrappy continued to walk down the street to the corner where he goes to go to school. Suddenly, he noticed something.

Augie walked behind the corner.

The tan-furred boy turned to see Scrappy. "Ah, Scrappy! Morning!"

"Morning." The Great Dane said walking over to him.

"How are you doing this morning?" Augie smiled.

Scrappy simply shrugged. "Fair. I am not really into mornings but seeing that I have to go to school, I have no choice."

"I suppose that's true." Augie said chuckling a bit. He then frowned. "Listen, thank you for inviting me to your house even though you don't want anyone to see...."

"Hey, no problem. I'm sorry I been a jerk to you recently." Scrappy apologized.

"It's quite all right." Augie said shaking his head before walking on ahead. "Besides, I want to return the favour."

"Huh?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah. If you have free time, I want to invite you to my house after school." Augie smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Scrappy reassured.

"Scrappy, I insist." Augie said.

The muscular dog blinked twice before sighing. "You are not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope!" Augie said cheerfully.

Scrappy shook his head in hopelessness. He then gave a small smile. "All right, you win. I'll come visit your pops after school?"

Augie smiled and nodded happily. "I like that very much."

This could be a new start for Scrappy and Augie.

There's Chapter 2! Yeah... Poor Scrappy, eh? Review away!


	3. Battle Of The Uncle Worshippers

Here's Chapter 3! Here, we meet one of the story antagonists. Note: I had to redo this chapter because for some reason it didn't had any quotations for some reason when I uploaded. I swore created them at the time! Anyway, enjoy!

It had been one week since Scrappy told Augie about his past and why he had such a bad attitude. Now, because of that (and the plea of Scooby), Augie devoted himself to being Scrappy's friend. While they were already friends before, Augie was completely unprepared to meet the new Scrappy. Nonetheless, he decided to stick with him and keep him out of trouble.

RING!

That was the sound of the school bell telling everyone that last period had ended.

Xigbar (dressed in a lab coat) stopped looking up from his science book and looked up.

"Huh? Is it time to leave already?" The science teacher said before slamming him book shut. "Well, then, other than the fact that I gave you homework, I got no reason to keep you in here. Hang up the lab coats and you're free to go."

"Okay." Most of the students said before they all walked over to the racks and hang up their lab coats.

Lilo put her coat on the rack before turning to Cream. "So wanna hit the bakery?"

"I'm sorry, Lilo but I can't. Mr. Xaldin gave me a lot of homework." The rabbit frowned.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." The Hawaiian said frowning back. She then sighed. "I still can't believe he gave us that many pages to read."

"I know. Mr. Xaldin scares me." Cream shuddered.

"Yeah, I don't feel safe turning my back on that guy." Lilo said shaking her head. She then smiled. "So wanna…"

"Move it…" A stern voice said.

Lilo and Cream's eyes widened in horror. They both turned to see Scrappy glaring down at them through his shades with his lab coat in his hands.

"You are blocking the racks." The Great Dane said darkly. "Move it!"

Lilo narrowed her eyes. "Well, just because we were blocking the racks doesn't give you the right to be rude!"

"Lilo!" Cream said trying to stop her friend from making a mistake.

"Well, it was rude of you to stand in the way and chit-chat like parrots." Scrappy countered.

Lilo crossed her arms. "You could at least say please."

"Look, just move." Scrappy said.

Augie walked up behind Scrappy. "Scrappy, please."

"No, it's okay. We needed to leave, anyway." Cream said grabbing Lilo's arm. "Come on, Lilo. Let's get our backpacks and go."

With that, the red-clad girl started to pull a vex Lilo out of the room. The dark-skinned girl cast Scrappy one last dark glare before sighing and walking off leaving the two dogs.

The Great Dane then casually walked over to the rack and put his coat on the rack as if nothing big happened.

"Scrappy…" Augie groaned.

"What? They were in my way." Scrappy shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Augie said shaking his head. "You could at least ask them. You know, don't give everyone the wrong impression."

The brown-furred dog again casually shrugged without saying anything.

"Scrappy…" Augie groaned putting his hand on his face.

The muscular Great Dane suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at them. As soon as possible, everyone quickly turned away.

Scrappy rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Come on. We got a lot of homework."

With that, the larger dog walked off. Augie shook his head in hopelessness but followed nonetheless. The two dogs were unaware that two certain people were watching them intently.

Meanwhile, Lilo stormed out of the school angrily with Cream following her trying to calm her down.

"That jerk! Who does he think he is? King of the world?" Lilo asked angrily.

"Now, now. Try not to let him bother you." Cream said gently.

"I can't help it! People like that always bother me!" Lilo snapped. "I can't believe Augie is actually friends with that creep!"

"Now, Lilo. Who are we to decide who should Augie be friends with?" Cream asked. "Besides, he said he knew Scrappy since they were puppies."

"But he's nothing like the old Scrappy Augie described!" The dark-clad girl snapped.

"It's no use yelling about it." Cream said.

Lilo took a deep sigh. "Look, we might as well get our homework done. The sooner, the better."

Cream nodded as the two girls walked out the front gate just as Scrappy and Augie were exiting the door.

"Scrappy, all I am saying that you could be a bit more polite." Augie said.

"I am not into manners." The muscular dog said coolly.

"Scrappy, please. People are going to think badly about you if you keep this up." Augie said.

Scrappy simply looked at the side. "They already do."

"Scrappy." Augie frowned knowing exactly what he meant.

"Look, it's nothing to fuss over." Scrappy said before changing the subject. "I still can't believe that ugly history teacher gave us all that homework!"

"Now, now, his name is Mr. Xaldin but yeah, I admit the amount he gave us was a bit too much." Augie agreed. "And it is due in two days too."

"How the heck is a normal person supposed to do that much in two days and still have time for the important things?" Scrappy asked.

"I guess we will just have to make a few sacrifices of our time." Augie shrugged.

"Great." Scrappy sighed.

"Incidentally, how about I'll help you study?" Augie asked. "We only just got reunited for a week but I know for a fact that you are a bit poor at academics."

"Hey!" Scrappy snapped offended despite couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Augie chuckled as the two dogs laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I will need all the help I will get. Thanks, Augie." Scrappy said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" The tan-furred dog smiled.

The two dogs walked off out the school gate together. As they did so, the figures from earlier saw them leave.

The first one was a tall Asian girl with long black hair, brown eyes and a stern look on her face. She had an orange cap sideways, an open orange hooded jacket, a white top with three small orange firework explosions on it, blue jeans and red sneakers.

The second one was a scrawny Mexican boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a tan sombrero on his spine which was tied with a lace, a red shirt, tan shorts and green sandals.

The girl simply huffed with her arms crossed.

The boy turned to her. "Are you all right? You had been eyeing that Scrappy perro ever since the first day."

"It's called examining your rival." The girl said coolly.

"Examining your "rival"?" The boy asked confused.

"Anyone who looked like they can put up a decent fight is deemed a rival to me." The girl said.

"Are… Are you sure that getting into a fight with him is a good idea?" The boy said nervously. "You saw what he did to that kid on the first day."

"You got to be kidding me." The girl said in disbelief. "Anyone and their GRANDMA can beat that punk!"

"Yeah, I suppose he IS kinda of cojo." The boy said.

The girl smirked. "Still, muscles or not, he is no match for me!"

"A-Are you sure? He looks so mean and tough!" The boy said.

"So what?" The girl snapped. "I taken down guys twice his size!"

"I guess that's true." The boy said scratching his head.

"Trust me, sooner or later, we will face-off. And when we do, I will win!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

RING!

It was the next day and all of the students were excused to lunch. Scrappy and Augie exited the room among the other students. However, most of them wisely stayed a good distance away from Scrappy.

"So what do you think will be for lunch today?" Augie asked.

"Meh. Probably just slop." Scrappy shrugged.

"Aw, come on. The cafeteria serves some good food once in a while." Augie reassured.

"Whatever." Scrappy said. "At least it's edible."

"Scrappy." Augie groaned.

"Come on, it's a proven fact that cafeteria food sucks." The Great Dane said.

"Perhaps but they do serve some delicious food as well like pizza." Augie counted.

"More like pizza-lite." Scrappy said.

"Aw, come on n…" Augie said before he noticed something.

Scrappy raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Where's your maths book?"

Scrappy's eyes widened before looking over his shoulder to find his friend was indeed right.

The muscular dog slapped his hand over his head. "Aw, nuts! I left it back at class!"

"Well, hurry back and get it!" Augie said.

"All right." Scrappy nodded. "But even though, I will most likely be right about the slop, save me a spot in line, okay?"

"Okay! We can get on me!" Augie winked.

Scrappy nodded again before turning tail and walking off back to the class. Everyone noticed this and instantly made sure that he wasn't in the way.

Seeing this, he smirked. "Sometimes having people scared of you can be good sometimes."

With that, he continued walking on pasting scared students with his hands in his pockets. Nearly everyone was standing at the side trying to get in his way.

Except for one person.

Scrappy walked on almost back to his classroom to get his book. Suddenly, his arm had bumped into another one.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He snapped glaring at the guilty party.

With that, he stormed off grumbling.

"Hey, bone-breath! You bumped into me!"

Scrappy froze in surprise when whoever bumped him talked back. As did everyone else. Scrappy whirled around to see that the person who snapped at him was the Asian girl from before.

"What did you call me?" The Great Dane said narrowing his eyes behind his shades.

"You heard me! Bone-breath!" The girl snapped.

"Who do you think you are talking back to me like that!?" Scrappy snarled storming over to her.

"Who do you think YOU are bumping into me!?" The girl said rudely.

"Hey, if you were any smart, you would stay away from me!" Scrappy scolded.

"What? Just because you got a lot of muscles means you are king of the world!" The girl asked. "Well, this might be a shocker for you but you're NOT!"

All of the students gasped in fear as Scrappy's eyes went fiery.

"Now, listen here, broad! Just because you are a girl doesn't mean I won't smack you if you keep this up!" The Great Dane snapped.

"Whatever, weakling!" The girl snapped.

Scrappy's eyes widened to the fullest. As did everyone else's.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me! You are a WEAK-LING!" The girl said.

Scrappy stood in shock and horror for a moment. He then slowly narrowly his eyes and started to grit his teeth to the fullest. His fists were all balled up and shaking and his brown fur was now turning red.

"ALL RIGHT, BROAD! YOU ASK FOR IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before getting into a fighting pose.

"Bring it, Muscles!" The girl snapped before getting into a fighting pose as well.

Everyone watched in awe as the two glared sparks at each other.

Suddenly, Xigbar walked outside the class door.

"What is going on out here?" The one-eyed man asked.

Scrappy and the girl instantly looked at each other before dropping their fighting poses and looked away from each other.

"Nothing…" They both said.

Xigbar put two and two together and narrowed his good eye while crossing his arms. "Hey, nothing. Let's just hope to keep it that way, K?"

Scrappy and Jade looked at each other and growled before they walked off in opposite direction. Xigbar watched as Scrappy storm past him to get his book. The science teacher then turned to see everyone staring.

"All right, dudes and dudettes, party's over!" He urged. "Go on. You don't want the cafeteria to run out of tacos!"

Despite some hesitated, they all walked away trying to forgot what just happened. Xigbar then gave a deep sigh while shaking his head in hopelessness before walking off.

Then, Scrappy walked out of the classroom still angry at the Asian girl holding his book.

"Whoever that broad was, she just made an enemy for life!"

With that, he stormed back into the hallways and straight towards the cafeteria stomping angrily. Soon, he reached the cafeteria doors and forcibly shoved it open.

Augie, who was in line with a tray saw Scrappy and smiled.

"Oh, Scrappy! Hey!" The dog said waving to his friend with his free hand.

He then frowned to see his friend with a grumpier face than usual. The Great Dane grabbed a lunch tray and stormed over to where his friend was. He then glared at whoever was behind Augie in line.

Said unlucky person gulped nervously. "Um, yes?"

"I'm with him. SO MOVE!" Scrappy shouted making the hair in his head blow backwards.

The boy stood in place with a horrified look on his hair. He then gave a VERY sheepish grin as he sweat-dropped nervously.

"Oh, but of course!"

With that, he stepped back allowing Scrappy to get into line. The Great Dane nodded before stepping between him and Augie.

"Scrappy!" Augie scolded.

"Yes?" The Great Dane asked turning to his friend.

"That was completely uncalled!" Augie snapped.

Scrappy merely scoffed. "What? You DID say you would have saved a spot for me, right?"

"I know! But you couldn't have been so rude about it!" Augie scolded.

"Humph." Scrappy said looking to the side.

"Something happened?"

Scrappy looked at Augie with a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"You can't fool me. Something happened when you was getting your book, didn't it?" The canine said sternly.

Scrappy blinked twice before sighing. "There is no getting past you, Augster."

"What happened? What's wrong?" The young dog asked.

"Not what." Scrappy corrected. He then scowled. "WHO!"

"Who?" Augie asked confused.

Scrappy simply sighed. "Let's talk and eat."

/-/-/-/-/-/

"And then I lost my temper and got ready to fight her." Scrappy explained as he and Augie sat at a table. "That broad was lucky Xigbar came!"

Augie nodded. "I see. Well, while I admit what that girl did was rude, you weren't exactly nice yourself."

"Hey! She was the one who started with the insults!" Scrappy insisted. He then growled. "I still can't believe that broad called me a weakling! I mean, look at this! Do you think all these guns are for show!"

To prove his point, the young puppy rolled up one of his jacket sleeves and started to flex his arm. Augie simply sweat-dropped.

"Now, now. Anyone can tell you were not a weakling just by looking at you." The tan-furred dog reassured. "Besides, it couldn't be helped."

Scrappy rolled down his jacket sleeve as he looked confused. "Why? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, tell me. Is the girl you met Chinese?" Augie asked.

"Chinese?" Scrappy asked. He then started to cross his arms in thought. "Well, I don't know if she was Chinese or not but she was definitely Asian."

Augie nodded before taking a bite of his taco. "I figured as much. You just bumped into Jade Chan."

"Jade Chan, eh?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah, she is the niece of Jackie Chan." Augie said.

Scrappy's eyes widened behind his shades. "Jackie Chan? You mean, THE Jackie Chan? The one who is one of the most strongest and respected martial artists alive!?"

"The very one." Augie nodded. "And like her uncle, she uses kung-fu."

"Oh, I see. " Scrappy said putting his fork into a piece of ravioli and put it in his mouth. He then swallowed and growled. "Wait. Just because she knows kung-fu, she thinks she is queen of the world!"

"Unless you have another way of saying it, yes." Augie sighed.

Scrappy growled. "I hate people like that. People who think they are the bee's knees!"

"Please calm down, Scrappy. Not to let her bother you." Augie said calmly.

"But… she… ticks… me… off!" The muscle-dog said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know. Jade was known for her arrogance." Augie frowned. "But getting angry like that is going only to going to encourage her."

"Yeah…" Scrappy sighed.

Suddenly, they noticed two figures walking towards their table. They both turned to see Jade and her Mexican friend coming over.

Scrappy growled. "What do YOU want?"

"Now, Scrappy…" Augie said but Jade cut her off.

"You know EXACTLY what I want." The Asian girl scolded. "Do you really think you can backtalk me and get away with it without a jaw of broken teeth?"

Scrappy narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "Who do you think you are, broad? You was the one throwing insults at me!"

"Yeah, but you have the nerve to bump into me!" Jade scolded. "You deserved it!"

"You must be very brave or very stupido to mess with Yade." The Mexican boy smirked.

Scrappy shot him a glare. "What was that, scrawny?"

The Mexican boy instantly went behind Jade. "Nothing. I was just speaking the truth."

Scrappy, Augie and Jade all sweat-dropped.

"Paco, seriously…" Jade groaned. She then turned back to Scrappy. "Cowardly or not, he WAS speaking the truth! Obviously, being fresh meat and you all, you don't know who I am."

"Yeah, the niece of one of the strongest martial artists in history." Scrappy said.

Jade crossed her arms. "Oh, really? Then, if you know that, then you must have been really cocky to mess with me."

"Cocky? YOU'RE the cocky one!" Scrappy snapped. "I mean, just because you know Kung-Fu doesn't mean everyone else around you are weaklings!"

"Well, I HAVE been in a few street fights before if I do say so myself, I creamed each and every one of them!" Jade said casually.

Scrappy's eye started to twitch. "Her arrogance level is off the scale."

"But that was not why I called you a weakling." Jade said.

"Really? Why DID you call me a weakling?" Scrappy asked.

Jade smirked. "It's rather simple, really. Like uncle, like nephew."

Scrappy and Augie's eyes widened to the fullest when she said this.

"What… What are you implying?" Scrappy asked stunned.

"Just like I said. I called you a weakling because you are most likely just like that uncle Scooby of yours!" Jade smirked.

Scrappy was completely thunder-struck at this as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? Why you look so surprised? I merely speak the truth!" Jade said. "Scooby Doo was nothing more than a coward who would betray a friend to save his own tail!"

Augie looked at Scrappy worried to see the Great Dane still horrified. Slowly, Scrappy narrowed his eyes to the fullest burning holes through his shades with his glare while gritting his now-sharp teeth.

He then got up from his seat.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY UNCLE LIKE THAT!?" Scrappy roared in Jade's face nearly blowing her cap off her head.

"Okay, 1. Take a breath mint. Your breath stinks!" Jade scolded. "And 2. I only speak the truth. In my opinion, the Mystery Inc gang could do without him. Not only he is cowardly but he is also stupid and gluttonous too! I don't see how he is famous!"

Scrappy started to get anger marks all over his head.

"Scrappy?" Augie asked fearing for the worst.

"Now, MY uncle. He is brave. He is strong. He is smart. AND he can hold out in a fight! He has even done a few movies AND does his own stunts." Jade smirked. "That is more I can say for YOUR uncle."

"M-My uncle is not a coward! He is braver than you ever know!" Scrappy said on the verge of losing his cool.

"Pfft! Yeah, right! Admit it, Scrappy! Your uncle is nothing more than a loser! And you are not so far behind!" Jade said cruelly.

That was the last straw for Scrappy.

He grabbed Jade by the jacket with one hand and brought her to his face.

"Now, you listen here and you listen well, broad! My uncle is one of the best people I had ever known! He done so much for a lot of people that nobody ever knows about!" Scrappy shouted angrily. "How DARE you talk bad about him like that?"

"Scrappy, please!" Augie pleaded.

"Yade!" Paco gasped.

"Let go!" Jade demanded.

"Make me!" Scrappy snapped.

Jade smirked. "As you wish!"

With that, she gave Scrappy a hard punch to the mid-section knocking the wind out of him and loosening his grip on her. The Great Dane clutched his stomach with both hands as Jade casually adjusted her jacket.

"That will teach you not to mess with me, mutt!" The martial artist smirked.

Scrappy glared at her. "Why you little!"

RING!

Everyone paused after hearing the bell meaning that it was for the next class.

Jade looked at Scrappy with a mean smirk. "I suggest you stay away from me if you don't want to appear in a wheelchair."

This made the teenaged dog angrier for a good reason.

"Come on, Paco!" Jade smirked.

"Okay, Yade." The brown-haired boy nodded.

With that, they both walked off leaving Scrappy extremely ticked off.

"Scrappy, are you all right?" Augie asked concerned.

"Of course I'm not!" The muscle-dog shouted before banging his fist on the table. "Who does that broad think she is?"

Augie shook his head disgusted. "I must admit, your anger is justified. What she said to you was horrible. I knew that she had a bad attitude but that was completely uncalled for!"

"I… I can't believe she, heck anyone out there make fun of my Uncle Scooby like that!" Scrappy said still feeling ticked off. "He is NOT a coward! I know because…"

As he said this, he looked at the ground.

"He gave a lot to save a certain someone."

"Scrappy…" Augie said sadly.

The Great Dane sighed. "I just met her and yet I hate her with all my soul. Sigh… Come on, we have to get to class."

"Scrappy…" Augie repeated before walking after his friend.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The next class was Music and everyone sat in chairs with a guitar in their hands. In front of the was a young man in his early twenties with black hair, a black goatee, a forest green jacket, a lime green shirt, a black tie, black trousers, brown socks and black shoes. His name was Trent Plectrum and he was the Music teacher of Ficio High School.

"All right, class! Today, we will be playing the guitar, okay?" Trent said. "Now, first thing to do is to adjust the strings just right for the right pitch that works for you."

As he said this, he started to adjust the rod on the guitar in his hand. To prove he did it flawlessly, he swung his hand on the strings making a lovely sound.

"Okay, now you try and don't be able to ask for help if you get stuck." Trent offered with a smile.

All of the students nodded and started to adjust their guitar rods. Augie glanced over at Scrappy to see him still looking upset over what Jade said.

Augie looked in sympathy while wounding up his rod. "Still thinking about what she said, huh?"

"How can I forget?" Scrappy sighed.

"Scrappy, I know it's hard but try to forget what Jade said." Augie frowned.

"I can't!" The Great Dane growled. "Insulting me is one thing but insulting my uncle!? I can't let this go!"

"Now, now. I mean, as inconsiderate as she was, it's not like she knows that your uncle is in a wheelchair." Augie reassured.

"I don't care!" Scrappy snapped. "She has no right to talk bad about other people like that."

Augie sighed. "I know what she said was intolerable but please don't do anything foolish that you will regret."

"Hmph." Scrappy scoffed.

Augie looked at his friend's silence. He was about to say something when he realised that he couldn't turn his rod anymore. Looking down, the tan-furred dog found that he wound up his rod too tight. He tried to turn it down but it seemed to be stuck.

"Oh, great." He sighed before getting up. "Mr. Plectrum! Mr. Plectrum, I wound up my guitar too tight by mistake and now it's stuck."

He then walked over to the music teacher leaving Scrappy alone. The Great Dane took a look to his right to see Jade strumming her guitar with Paco trying to adjust his own. Just seeing her face made Scrappy angry.

"So I am a weakling, huh?" The young dog muttered.

He then looked at Augie to see Trent helping him with his guiter. After making sure that he wasn't looking, he got up, put down his guitar and walked over to Jade and Paco. The latter looked up from his guitar and gasped when he saw the angry teen coming.

"What's up, Paco?" Jade asked confused before turning to see Scrappy. She then smirked. "Oh, back for Round 2, eh, loser?"

Scrappy simply put a finger to his mouth. He then looked over to Augie and Trent to make sure that neither were looking.

Jade, Paco and a few people watching them had gotten a small idea of why he did this but they weren't sure.

"What is it, bone-breath?" Jade said trying not to sound too loud.

"So you think I'm from a weak family, huh?" Scrappy asked coolly. "Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Jade gave a small smirk. "I'm listening."

"You and me. Behind the school. After school." Scrappy said darkly. "I'll show you how "weak" I really am."

Jade's smirk gotten bigger. "Don't get me wrong, I am always up for a fight. But are you sure you are willing to risk making a fool of yourself in front of the whole school."

Scrappy growled. "Look, just because you're a chick doesn't mean I won't hold back!"

"Au contraire. It is I who should hold back." Jade said smugly.

"Look, are we fighting or what?" Scrappy asked trying not to alert Augie or Trent.

Jade started to think for a minute. "Yeah, we're fighting."

Scrappy crossed his arms. "Good. Now you better show."

"I NEVER turn down from a fight." Jade said arrogantly. "But there is no stopping YOU from backing down!"

Scrappy growled but said nothing and walked off.

"Whoa… Yade, you are about to fight the scariest guy in school!" Paco said in awe.

"Oh, please! We faced scarier creatures before, remember?" The Asian girl said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but…"

"Relaxxxxx… That guy will go in three, two, one, splat!" Jade reassured.

As Scrappy sat back down in his seat and proceeding to start playing his guitar. He then cast Jade one final look. The martial artist saw this and merely smirked and winked making the Great Dane angrier. He will NOT lose this fight.

/-/-/-/-/-/

RING!

"All right, everyone! Class is over!" Trent smiled. "Leave your guitars by your seats and you may go home!"

Everyone nodded before putting down their guitars and walking out of the room.

"Hey, Scrappy." Augie said.

"Yeah?" The muscular teen asked.

"I promised one of the teachers that I would look after his plants so you have to go home without me, okay?" Augie said.

Scrappy nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Well, okay. Bye, Scrappy. See you tomorrow." Augie said before walking off

"Yeah, you too." The Great Dane said. He then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. If you ever found out about this fight, he will do everything in his power to try and stop me."

He then narrowed his eyes behind his shades.

Meanwhile, a crowd of kids were gathering behind the school ready to watch the big fight. Some people were taking bets on who will win the fight. So far it was 50-50 between Scrappy and Jade. Speaking of the latter, the black-haired girl impatiently tapped her foot with her arms crossed.

"Hey, where is he?" Paco asked. "He was the one who started this fight and yet he's late!"

"He wimped out." Jade said not really sounding surprised. "I should have known."

Everyone (especially those who betted on Scrappy) groaned at this.

"Sorry, you had to waste your time, everyone!" Jade said to the crowd. "But it seems that Scrappy ran away with his tail behind his legs! Nothing to see here, people!"

Slowly, the crowd separated about to leave for home disappointed.

"Hey!"

Everyone froze where they were and turned to see Scrappy walking over with a determined look on his face.

Jade saw him and smirked. "Well, I'm impressed you shown! I would have figured that you would have run away like your uncle!"

Scrappy growled at this. "I don't run away from things I started!"

"Well, I must admit, I WOULD be very disappointed if you chickened out!" Jade said before getting into a stance. "But… When I am done with you, you would have wished you did!"

Scrappy grew an angry mark on his head before getting into a stance of his own. "Bring it, broad!"

"Be careful, Yade." Paco whispered.

Everyone stared in silence waiting for either one of them to make the first move. Both fighters glared at each other as if trying to figure out each other's first moves.

Jade made the first attack by darting straight at Scrappy at a fast speed. She then jumped up and did a flying kick. Scrappy quickly held up his arms blocking the kick. The Great Dane then grabbed the girl by the leg and threw her to the side.

Jade was sent sprawling before she rolled into a kneeling position. She then lunged at Scrappy again and tried another kick. Unfortunately, the brown-furred dog once again caught it with his hands. He then smirked before lifting the young girl in the air and roughly throwing her away.

She painfully rolled across the ground in pain before she slowly got up groaning. She then saw Scrappy standing staring at her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as the crowd cheered him on. She growled before lunging at Scrappy again.

"Pfft. Some martial artist!" The Great Dane whispered getting ready to counter-attack her again.

Suddenly, Jade leaped over Scrappy surprising him. She then gave him a hard kick to the back making him stagger forward, followed by a leg sweep knocking him off feet and sending him crashing down hard on his back.

Scrappy groaned before he sat up holding his back. Growling to himself, he angrily punched the ground and got back up. He then charged at Jade intending to punch her in the face. But the Asian quickly ducked under the attack and did a series of furious punches to Scrappy's stomach. After she finished the barrage and Scrappy clutched his stomach in pain, the Chinese girl gave his chin a good kick.

The young dog staggered back with his shades nearly coming off his head. After he held his head and stood away his dizziness. Scrappy readjusted his shades and glared at the smirking girl as she gave the "come on" gesture.

Scrappy gave into the taunt as he lunged at Jade again but the black-haired girl was hoping for this and leapt up straight into the air. The Great Dane's eyes widened before he tried to stop himself but it was too late.

Jade spun herself around kicking Scrappy in the face multiple times. After she dealt the last time, Scrappy flew until he landed on his side. Everyone started to cheer her on as she stood up straight with her arms crossed. Scrappy groaned before he slowly lifted himself off the ground. Suddenly, his eyes bugged out in horror.

His shades were lying on the ground cracked and broken in two places.

Scrappy stared at the scene in shock before turning angrily at the guilty party with clenched teeth.

"You broke… the shades."

"Aww… Send me the bill." Jade said not really feeling sorry.

"I'll do more than that!" Scrappy said getting up. "I will make you make in bruises!"

"Bring it, bone-breath!" Jade smirked.

The two started to glare each other glaring sparks at each other. Everyone stared in awe waiting to see what will happen next.

"Man, as much as I hate to admit, she is DEFINITELY a relative of Jackie Chan." Scrappy thought. "She is fast AND can hit hard! I had to find some way around her speed."

"Okay, one punch from him would hurt and his throws could also put some hurt on me!" Jade thought. "Though, if I confuse him with my speed, I should beat him all right!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Augie hummed happily while he watered one of the potted flowers in the classroom with a watering can with a gardening apron on.

"All right! That's the last flower!" He said.

He then walked over to the sink and poured the remaining water from the can. He then put it on the counter, hang up his apron and walked out of the door.

"I sure hope Scrappy is doing okay." The dog noted as he walked down the halls. "After what Jade said to him, I could understand him for being so upset but I hope he is cooling off somewhere."

Suddenly, he saw Cream ran into the halls looking pretty freaked out as she looked around for something. Then, she noticed Augie.

"Augie!" The rabbit said before looking in the direction she came from. "He's here, Lilo!"

On cue, the Hawaiian child ran into the halls just as freaked out as Cream.

"There you are! We been looking everywhere for you!" She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Augie asked confused.

"I thought we should tell you that Scrappy is having a fight with Jade Chan from our class!" Cream exclaimed.

Augie's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Scrappy slid back a few feet clutching his chest. Jade smirked before she lowered her leg after kicking.

"Grr! You will pay for that!" He growled.

"Yeah, right! You been saying that the whole fight and yet I been kicking your butt most of the time!" Jade smirked. "Admit it, you are getting OWNED!"

Scrappy snarled at her. Though, deep now, he knows she's right. She was too quick to hit with his large but very slow attacks. He needed to surprise her.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head.

As quickly as he can, he charged at Jade.

The Asian girl simply rolled her eyes. "Again? Man, this mutt is more bone-headed than I thought."

She then jumped up thinking Scrappy will charge under her. But that wasn't the case as the Great Dane jumped up and grabbed the surprised girl in mid-air.

Once on the ground, the large dog then started bear-hugging her.

"H-Hey!" Jade said with little air to breathe. "Let me go, you sick pervert!"

"Make me!" Scrappy smirked.

"Fine!" Jade snapped.

With that, she swung her head against Scrappy's. The Great Dane staggered back dropping Jade in the process. The martial artist knelt on one knee panting heavily trying to get her wind back. She looked up to see Scrappy standing over her with an evil smirk.

Scrappy promptly picked her by the shirt with one hand and roughly threw her to the side.

"Yade!" Paco gasped worried for his friend.

Jade weakly sat up groaning and looked up. Her eyes widened to see Scrappy lunging at her again. As quickly as she could, she did a sliding kick knocking Scrappy off his feet and onto the ground with a big thud. The young girl then did a somersault landing squarely on his back.

Scrappy grunted in annoyance before getting up knocking Jade off of him. He then turned around only to met with a kick to the face.

After staggering to the side, Scrappy quickly recovered and snarled at her. He then did a backhanded slap to Jade's chest sending her flying a bit.

As the two fought, the crowd were cheering for both of them.

"Go, Scrappy!"

"Kill him, Jade!"

"Smash her up, Scrap!"

"Show them why you are Jackie Chan's niece!"

"That's it! Go for the kill, Scrappy!"

"Jade, watch out!"

Meanwhile, Augie, Lilo and Cream ran to the crowd see the fight.

"See?" Lilo pointed out. "They had been going at ever since school ended."

"I… I don't believe it! When did this happen?" Augie asked in disbelief.

"A few kids said that the fight was declared during Music." Cream explained.

"Music?" Augie asked confused. His eyes then widened. "He must have started this fight when I went to Mr. Spectrum for help! Oh, Scrappy…"

Jade took a shoulder-charge to the face, courtesy of Scrappy and sent flying until she was sent sprawling on the ground. She got up groaning but then groaned and ran over to Scrappy and kicked him in the chest. The Great Dane staggered back in pain clutching his chest.

The two were glaring each other now. Their clothes were torn, had bruises all over their faces and bodies and hair/fur were all ruffled up. They were also panting heavily signalling that the battle was taking its toll on them.

"Is that… All you… Got?" Jade panted. "I can… Keep this up… All day…"

"I still… Got a bit… Of steam… Left…" Scrappy wheezed. "I am... Just... warming up."

Everyone waited anxiously for one of the two to make the next move. They all stared as the two fighters panted heavily. While most of the crowd was excited, Augie, Cream and Paco looked worried and Lilo looked indifferent.

Soon, after what seemed like an eternity, the two got ready to fight any.

"TEACHER!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out when they heard this.

"It's true! A teacher is coming! Retreat! Retreat!"

Most of the crowd started to run away afraid not to get in trouble. Scrappy and Jade both glared at each other. Both of them REALLY hated to end like this.

"We should leave too!" Cream piped up.

"Yeah, we can't get ourselves involved!" Lilo nodded.

"Scrappy, stop this fight now and let's get out of here!" Augie shouted.

"Augie?" Scrappy said surprised.

"Yade, vamenos, we can't afford to get caught street-fighting!" Paco yelled.

Scrappy and Jade both looked at their respective allies before glaring back at each other.

"I don't like tying but it seems that we have no choice." Jade said. "Let's call it a draw for now!"

Scrappy growled before scoffing. "Fine."

"Just remember. I WANT a rematch." Jade said.

With that, she ran off holding her arm. Paco followed after her. Scrappy watched the whole scene with a glare.

"Come on!" Augie said.

Scrappy gave Jade and Paco one final look before he ran off with Augie, Lilo and Cream so they wouldn't get in trouble.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Jade and Paco walked over across the street. The former was still holding her aching arm.

Paco noticed this and got very concerned. "Are you all right, Yade?"

"Meh. I survived worse." The Asian girl shrugged.

"Wow, Yade. Scrappy sure did a number on you..." Paco said. Jade then shot him a death glare. "Then again, you had your hard hits on him as well."

The young teen sighed. "I let my guard now for a couple of times. That's all."

"Don't worry, if it wasn't for that teacher, you would had won. I believe so." Paco reassured.

"Thanks, Paco." Jade said before sighing. "Darn it! How can someone who idolizes someone as weak as Scooby Doo could be so strong?"

"Well, his muscles aren't show." Paco noted.

"I guess..." Jade said. "Hey, Paco?"

"Yeah, Yade?" The Mexican boy asked.

"Remember when I said that this school year will be a snore-fest?"

"Um, si?"

Jade gave a smirk. "Maybe it won't be so boring, after all."

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ow!"

"Please, hold still! You are just going to make your injuries worse!"

Augie and Lilo watched as Cream wrapped a bandage around Scrappy's arm. (who took off his jacket.)

"Look, my injuries aren't bad!" Scrappy snapped as he and Cream sat on a bench. "Let go! I don't need a nurse!"

"But you are hurt and..." The rabbit girl said.

"I said let go!" Scrappy said raising his voice.

Cream stepped back at this looking a bit hurt.

"Thank you!" Scrappy said sounding relieved.

"What the heck's your problem!?" Lilo said angrily. "Cream was only trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need help!" Scrappy said before putting back on his jacket. "I been plenty of fights before and I gotten worse injuries."

"Scrappy, please. Cream was just concerned for you." Augie said.

"Well, thanks but no thanks, carrot-breath." Scrappy said rudely turning his back to everyone.

Lilo growled at this.

Augie then sighed before giving a stern face. "Scrappy, what's with the fight in the first place?"

The Great Dane froze in place at this.

"I TOLD you not to do anything foolish!" Augie said clearly upset.

Scrappy merely looked at the ground. "I just... couldn't look the other way. I wanted to give that jerk a piece of my mind."

"Scrappy, do you realise that if you were caught, you could have gotten detention?" Augie asked.

"I thought all of the teachers had gone home by then." Scrappy said.

"That's not the point." Augie said shaking his head before sighing. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I already got hurt." Scrappy thought.

"Um, Mr. Doo...?"

Scrappy growled. "I told you I don't need some nurse!"

"It's not that." Cream said.

Scrappy turned around with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, he noticed Cream holding Scrappy's smashed shades.

"I know it is useless to you now but..." The rabbit said.

"I already got one or two spares just in case." Scrappy shrugged. "It still annoys me when one breaks though."

Cream frowned at this. "At least go home to get some rest."

Scrappy gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I was going straight home anyway. Coming Augie?"

"Coming." The tan-furred dog nodded before turning to the girls. "Sorry about that and thank you for warning me."

"No problem." Lilo said. "See you tomorrow."

With that, the dogs walked off leaving Lilo and Cream alone.

The Hawaiian girl simply scoffed. "Humph. Let's go, Cream. We still have to do that history homework."

"Um, okay." Cream said before following Lilo.

The walk back home was quiet for Scrappy and Augie. Neither looked around at each other as they continued walking home.

Scrappy then finally broke the silence and sighed. "Listen, Augie. I'm sorry I worried you and got into a fight behind your back."

Augie sighed back. "It's all right, Scrappy."

"It's just that... I can't look away." The Great Dane said. "Not after what she said."

"I know..." Augie said.

"I just wanted to bruise her ego." Scrappy said. "You know, teach her some humility the hard way. But man, that girl can really kick."

"Well, speaking of kicks, how are you going to explain to your uncle about the bruises and torn clothes?" Augie asked.

Scrappy merely shrugged. "I will just go straight upstairs and get myself changed. It won't be the first time I did something like that."

"I see." Augie said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Jade is the toughest person I had even fought." Scrappy said.

"I must say that she DOES have at least a few bragging rights." Augie noted.

Scrappy continued on walking with his friend while looking at his fist. He then narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Jade Chan, I promise you that I WILL give you a rematch and this time, I will win!"

There's Chapter 3! So only a week in school and Scrappy had gotten himself a rival/enemy! This should be more interesting for him! Review away!


	4. The Evil One Has Come!

Here's Chapter 4! As you guys may noticed, there is two chapters instead of three. Well, there is a simple explanation. I had spent too much time away from this series and been rudely keeping you guys waiting for it. I am truly sorry for this. That is why I decided to send two chapters now and finish the next one by itself. Anyway, here we see another antagonists. In fact, I think this person is one of the main ones. Now, remember, no requests! Enjoy!

Most of the students then walked into Ficio High School one more sunny morning so they can reach homeroom. One of those students coming in were Lilo. With a smile on her face and her backpack over her shoulder, she walked through the front gate.

"Lilo! Lilo!" A voice said from behind her.

The Hawaiian girl instantly turned around and smile when she smiled when she saw Cream running towards him.

"Aw, good morning, Cream." Lilo smiled.

"Good morning, Lilo." The rabbit nodded. "How is your morning?"

"Fine, thank you!" Lilo beamed. "Yours?"

"Just dandy!" Cream smiled.

"That's nice!" Lilo nodded.

It might be obvious to those who seen these two a couple of times but Lilo and Cream are best friends. Despite their different personalities, they are almost always seen together doing stuff and rarely apart.

"So how is your ohana?" Cream asked.

"Oh, very nice, thank you!" Lilo smiled. "Uncle Jumbaa just invented a new invention."

"Really? What does it do?" Cream asked excitedly.

"It is a substitute for liquid soap." Lilo smiled.

Cream raised a confused eyebrow at this. "A substitute for liquid soap?"

Lilo simply sighed. "He was bored at the time. So how about your parents? How's the detective work with your father?"

"Pretty good. He is doing his best to work hard." Cream said. "Also..."

"Oh, snap!"

"He's here!"

"Let's beat it!"

Lilo and Cream stopped walking when they heard scared voices behind them. They both turned around to see Scrappy and Augie walking through the front gate while everyone tries to get in their way.

"Oh boy..." Lilo groaned as Cream hid behind her.

Then, Scrappy and Augie stopped when they came up right in front of the two girls.

"Ahem." Scrappy said coughing twice.

"Um, yes?" Lilo asked.

"You are in my way." Scrappy said darkly.

"Scrappy!" Augie scolded.

Lilo simply narrowed her eyes before she crossed her arms. "So?"

"So move." Scrappy said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Lilo asked.

"Because he is as big as a behemoth and built like one too!" A boy shouted from the sidelines.

"Pretty much what he said." Scrappy said simply.

"Well, I don't care! That doesn't give you the right to walk around like you own the place!" Lilo scolded.

"Lilo, please..." Cream begged.

"What, is that girl crazy?" A girl asked.

"Didn't she know that guy fought Jade before?" A boy said.

"Well, she always WAS a little weird." Another boy said.

Lilo shot the last person to talk an angry glare causing him to look away.

"Look, you were blocking the way and I am trying to be nice." Scrappy said rudely.

"NICE!?" Lilo said in disbelief.

"Lilo, come on!" Cream said grabbing her friend's arm. "We should listen to him."

"Finally, a voice of reason." Scrappy said.

"Scrappy, please..." Augie scolded.

Lilo growled at Cream pulled her to the side. Scrappy simply scoffed and walked on without giving the girls a second look.

"Sorry about that." Augie apologized before running after his friend.

Lilo growled. "Seriously, what does Augie sees in that creep?"

"Lilo, please... Just try to stay out of Scrappy's way!" Cream groaned.

"Why?" The raven-haired girl snapped. "He was nothing but rude ever since he came here acting like a hotshot!"

"But Lilo, if you're not careful, he might get very angry at you!" Cream said. "I just don't want you getting hurt. That's all."

Lilo sighed. "I swear, that jerk is getting worse everyday. I can't believe that we are in the same class as him."

"Well, I can't say I didn't wanted to be in the same homeroom as him but still it could be worse." Cream shrugged.

"How? How could it get any worse?" Lilo asked.

Unknown to them, a figure through the school gates and towards the school.

"Honestly, he is the worst possible person. There is nobody worse than him." Lilo continued before walking forward.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weirdlo and Co."

Both girls winced at the voice. They both slowly turned around to see a young woman smirking at them. She had black hair and beady eyes with what looked like brackets around them. Her attire consists of a blue French beret, a blue sports coat, a white shirt, a red ribbon tie, a white business skirt and blue high-heels

"She never misses a cue" Lilo said in disgust.

"Um, good morning, Lucy." Cream said.

"Good morning, carrot-breath." The dark-haired girl smirked. "Still, hanging out with the goth-wannabe, eh? Honestly, how gauche of you. I'm wouldn't be surprised you have fleas on you."

Lilo growled under her breath as Cream stepped back a little hurt by this.

"Keep it moving, Lucy!" Lilo demanded.

"Well, normally I want to stay away from YOU as far as possible but unfortunately, I came here for something." The preppy girl said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that bet we made?" Lucy asked.

Lilo's eyes widened before she looked to the side. "Oh, drat. I nearly forgot all about that."

Lucy crossed her arms with a smirk. "Oh, yeah. Like I ever forgot when someone owes me something! The only reason I haven't bothered about it till now was because I was busy. Now cough it up cheapskate!"

Lilo growled before digging into her coat pocket and pulled out a beautiful black bead necklace.

"Lilo, are... are you sure about this?" Cream asked.

"Not like she has a choice. Now, gimme my necklace." Lucy said snapping her fingers.

Lilo took a deep breath as she sadly handed the necklace over to Lucy. The blue-clad girl swiped it out of her hand.

"Why, thank you, Weirdlo, dear!" Lucy smirked putting on the necklace. "I appreciate you giving me your most stylish item. But then again, it is the ONLY stylish you got!"

With that, she walked off laughing cruelly. Lilo simply winced before looking down at her feet upset.

"Lilo, are you all right?" Cream asked concerned.

"No..." The dark-clad girl said looking down at the ground.

"Lilo, I am so sorry that you lost your necklace." Cream said in sympathy putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No, It's not your fault. It's mine. If I haven't been so hot-headed. None of this would had happened!" Lilo said holding her wrist.

"Lilo..." Cream said not really knowing what to do or say to make her friend feel better.

The Hawaiian teenager took a deep sigh of sadness before turning to the school.

"Well, we better go to homeroom." Lilo sighed.

"Lilo..." Cream said sadly.

Meanwhile, Lucy was happily holding her new necklace in her hand while admiring it.

"Who knew a social outcast freak like Lilo had such a valuable beauty like this?" She mused. The dark-haired girl then smirked. "Whatever, someone like her doesn't deserve something like this?"

Suddenly, a blur of grey and pink zoomed past her. Lucy looked up surprised to find someone standing before.

The figure was a feminine grey cat with a pink newsboy cap, a pink short-sleeved jacket, a white casual shirt, a black tie and pink shorts. The feline was about the size of someone who was twelve or thirteen.

Lucy smirked at this continuing on. "Why hello, Nermal."

"Morning, Lucy!" Nermal beamed walking with her friend. "How are you doing today?"

"Very nice, thank you!" The blue-clad girl smiled. "And it got even better!"

Nermal then noticed's Lucy necklace. "Wow. New necklace?"

"Yeah!" Lucy nodded.

"It's pretty!" Nermal smiled. Suddenly, the kitten noticed something. "Hey, that necklace seemed familiar..."

"That's because it's Weirdlo's own." Lucy smirked.

Nermal's eyes widened at this. "Really? What are you doing with it?"

"Remember that bet she and I made and I won?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah! I kinda forgot about that." Nermal mused.

"Well, I DIDN'T!" Lucy smirked. "And now I got Lilo's most, if not only, beautiful item she has!"

"Honestly, Scrappy, sometimes you can be so rude!" A new voice said.

Lucy and Nermal stopped walking in surprise. They both looked at each other before looking into the classroom it came from to see Augie scolding a bored Scrappy.

"Look, they were in my way." Scrappy insisted.

"So? You could had just asked!" Augie scolded.

"Dude, EVERYONE stared clear of us. It is not my fault they were too dumb to comprehend that." Scrappy said in his defence.

"Oh, Scrappy, what am I going to do with you?" Augie groaned rubbing his temples.

"Is that the new student?" Nermal asked.

"From what I heard." Lucy said in disgust.

"He creeps me out..." Nermal said shivering in fear.

"Ugh... Can't blame you. He has the face that looked like a house landed on him." Lucy grunted.

"I really glad I am not in the same class as him." Nermal said in relief.

"Same here. He's Lilo's problem, not ours!" Lucy smirked.

"Hey!"

The two winced at the voice. They both slowly turned to see Xaldin standing right in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Instead of spying in some other class, how could concentrating on getting to your own homeroom!" The history teacher said grumpily.

"Um, yes sir." The two said quickly.

With that, they then ran into the classroom next door. Xaldin simply scoffed before looking into the class to see Scrappy.

He then grunted in disgust. "Glad he's Xigbar's problem and not mine!"

With that, he followed Lucy and Nermal into the classroom.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After a few classes, all of the students in Room 3 went to their next class, History. Everyone sat at their desks. Lilo sighed heavily as she slumped her head in sadness still unhappy about her necklace getting taken. Cream simply watched in sympathy.

Then, Xaldin walked into class and stood in front of his students.

"All right, you little gremlins. Today, we will be doing a little project." He said sternly.

This resulted in a series of groans among the class.

"Again?"

"Wasn't that triple-load of homework enough?"

"No normal teacher will give us that much homework."

"SILENCE!" Xaldin shouted at the top of his lungs causing everyone to shut up.

Scrappy simply scoffed while crossing his arms. "Humph. Creep."

Augie gasped before shushing the Great Dane.

"You two will be paired up in twos. Each of you will do a different project and it BETTER be good." Xaldin said in a threatening tone. "Now, normally I will had you chosen your own partners..."

A few people looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Scrappy gave a small smirk.

"However..."

This made everyone froze.

"I have reason to believe that one of you choose a partner just so he can do all the work while you just lounge around eating chocolate bars!" Xaldin said coldly.

Scrappy looked up to see that Xaldin's glare was directed at him.

"What's with the glare?" The Great Dane asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Xaldin said putting his hands on his hips.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me. You were hinting something, wouldn't you?" Scrappy asked darkly narrowing his shaded eyes.

"Exactly. You make Augie do all your work so you can get a good grade." Xaldin said as plain as day.

Most of the kids gasped at this. Knowing that this will turn ugly, Augie then raised up his arm.

"Pardon me, Mr. Xaldin. But that's not true! I..." The hound started.

"Don't waste your time on him, Augie." Scrappy said coolly. "He's not worth it!"

Xaldin narrowed his eyes said walking over to Scrappy's desk. "What was it, pup?"

"You heard me!" Scrappy snapped.

"Scrappy..." Augie frowned only to be fallen on deaf ears.

"You are the most unlikable teacher I ever had! I know I had to put up with a lot of stupid teachers around here like that zebra-head..." The Great Dane started not noticing most of the classmates gasp at this. "But you... You are just a creep!"

Xaldin started to grit his teeth in anger. "Now look here! I am the teacher! And you are the miserable little student! You should respect me!"

"Tell me one thing I should respect you for and I'll think about it." Scrappy said putting his hands behind his head.

The history teacher's face then went red with anger. "Look! If you like bad-mouthing Mr. Xigbar, do it in HIS classes! As for my classes, I take little tolerance! One more comment like that and I will give you detention for a month!"

"Scrappy, please..." Augie begged.

The muscular dog then looked at his friend's pleading face for a moment before sighing.

"Fine... Sorry..." Scrappy apologized.

"Yeah, you better be!" Xaldin growled before storming back to his desk grumbling under his breath.

Lilo gave a disgusted glare at Scrappy. She was NOT in the mood for him right now.

"Anyway, you will be in pairs of two!" Xaldin said holding up a piece of paper. "Of course, I chose the pair-ups for obvious reasons."

Scrappy simply scoffed.

"Now, Mr. Hotshot!" Xaldin snarled glaring at the Great Dane. "You will pair up with..."

Nearly everyone in the class started to cross their fingers and saying quick, quiet prayers hoping that they don't get paired off with him. Scrappy crossed his arms as Augie just sighed. Jade crossed her arms too not really too worried.

Xaldin looked around the class and spoke out the name of Scrappy's partner.

"Lilo."

"WHAT!?" Scrappy and Lilo exclaimed at the same time.

"Just like I said. Scrappy Doo and Lilo Pelekai." Xaldin repeated.

"Mr. Xaldin, please! Can't you do a do-over!" Lilo said desperately.

"I'm with the goth rip-off!" Scrappy agreed. It was plainly obvious that either of them wanted to get each other.

"No." Xaldin said coldly.

"Aw, come on! You can pair me up with the dumbest kid in class if you want!" Scrappy snapped. "But do NOT pair me up with her!"

"Mr. Xaldin..." Lilo whined.

"No." Xaldin said. "No do-overs. No swapping. No excuses. Got it?"

"But... But..." Lilo sputtered.

Xaldin narrowed his eyes sending her a cold glare which made her shudder.. Lilo turned over to Scrappy who looked back. He simply gave a frown of disgust not liking the situation. How did this happen? The teenaged girl could do nothing but bury herself on the desk.

"Lift your head up!" Xaldin shouted angrily.

/-/-/-/-/-/

RING!

"All right, you little gremlins! Class is over!" Xaldin said holding up his papers. "You may go!"

Lilo wasted no time getting her backpack, running from her seat and rushing out of the door in such a blinding speed.

"Hey! No running!" Xaldin shouted angrily.

"Lilo!" Cream gasped before grabbing her backpack and running after her.

"I SAID NO RUNNING!" Xaldin shouted. "I swear! Why do I even bother?"

"For your health?" Paco piped up.

A piece of chalk then struck the Mexican boy in his forehead in form of a bullet knocking the scrawny boy out. Jade simply shook her head in hopelessness as a few kids chuckled.

Meanwhile, Lilo rushed into the girls bathroom, carelessly threw her backpack to the side and turned one of the cold taps on releasing water. The dark-skinned girl then dunked her head underneath the tap trying to soak away all negative thoughts from her head forcibly. After spending five minutes under the tap, she raised her head back up unwittingly spreading water all over the floor behind her. She didn't mind as she rubbed her face and turned the tap back off stopping the water. She then looked at her troubled self in the mirror.

"This is not happening... This is not happening..." She repeated hoping that this was all a bad dream.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Lilo? Can I come in?" Cream's voice asked.

"Why not? It is a public bathroom, after all." Lilo said grumpily.

Cream then walked inside. "Um, Lilo, are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay!? No, I am not okay!" The Hawaiian girl snapped glaring at her friend. "I am paired up with one of the most foulest attitudes I had ever seen and you ASKED if I'm okay!?"

The rabbit stepped back hurt by this before looking to the side. "S-Sorry..."

"No, I'M sorry. I shouldn't had got angry at you." Lilo sighed rubbing her face again. "It's just... Why me? Why did I get paired up with HIM after Lucy Van Pelt took my necklace?"

"I don't know. Maybe you are not giving him enough credit..." Cream frowned.

"What?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I guess thought that maybe you can make nice with Scrappy." Cream said.

"Are you kidding me, Cream?" Lilo said in disbelief. "Not only he is the most unlikable person in our class, he freaking hates me!"

"I don't know. He is nice around Augie." The Mobian said fiddling with her dress.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah! Like how he got into a fight with Jade Chan behind his back even though he asked him not to! Real nice!"

Cream frowned at this. "Lilo..."

"Maybe Mr. Xaldin was right... Maybe Scrappy DOES make Augie do all of the work on projects like these!" Lilo said.

Cream gasped at this. "Lilo, that was a horrible thing to say!"

"Maybe... But it's the truth." The dark-clad girl sighed.

"Lilo..." Cream said.

Meanwhile, Scrappy and Augie were walking down the halls. It was break time and they decided to go outside for a while.

"Gee, I sure hope Lilo is all right." Augie said with concern in his voice.

"Pfft!" Scrappy scoffed not really caring about her.

"Now, Scrappy! I know you and her don't exactly see eye-to-eye with each other." Augie started. "But you both need to put aside your differences and work together on this project."

"Easy for YOU to say. You and your partner get along on good terms!" The teen dog snapped.

"That's beside the point." Augie scolded. "You know, Mr. Xaldin. He has VERY high standards. If you and Lilo don't get along, you will get a failing grade."

"I never DID cared about my grades." Scrappy muttered.

"SCRAPPY!"

"What? It's just that... That chick ticks me off! She doesn't know her place!" Scrappy scowled. "She is so annoying!"

"Lilo had always been known for her headstrong personality." Augie explained. "I actually kinda of admire it!"

"Well, I don't!" Scrappy growled.

"Scrappy, please. It's not like you have a choice." Augie frowned.

"True..." The Great Dane sighed. "Where that girl went anyway?"

"I don't know." Augie shrugged.

"Um, Scrappy?"

Scrappy and Augie froze at the voice and turned around to see Lilo and Cream standing there.

"Um, hello girls." Augie greeted. "Are you all right, Lilo?"

"Y-Yes." The Hawaiian girl said. "Listen, Scrappy. I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye but we need to work together if we want to get a good grade."

Scrappy simply scoffed as he looked to the side.

"Scrappy." Augie said.

The muscled teen sighed. "Fine. But only because of that ugly teacher."

Lilo frowned at this. "Um, wanna hit the library after school?"

Scrappy simply shrugged. "Fine... Let's meet after school."

With that, he turned around. "Come on, Augie."

He then walked off without muttering a single goodbye to the girls.

"Scrappy!" Augie said before running off his fellow dog.

Lilo sighed as she looked at the ground. "Not even a goodbye."

"There, there, Lilo." Cream reassured. "Maybe he will be a great partner."

"PARTNER!?"

Lilo and Cream both winced at this. They both turned around to find Lucy with a shocked look on her face.

"Ew! You are actually... his PARTNER!?" The prep said in disgust.

Lilo's eyes widened in horror in this. "Ew! Gross! No! We are just working on a history project together!"

Lucy stood in disbelief for a moment. Then, she started to burst out laughing.

"Oh no, oh no! You actually have to do a project with THAT juvie!?" She said between laughs. "Oh, boy! That is hilarious!"

Lilo growled. "Well, at least SOMEONE is enjoying this."

"I can't believe that you actually have to WORK with that brute!" Lucy laughed. "The same guy who started a fight with everyone, even the teachers!"

"That's not true!" Cream said. "I never heard about Scrappy getting into any fights with the teachers."

"Well, he WOULD had!" Lucy said. "And it's looks like little Weirdlo is his parole officer! I do hope you got a can of mace, sweetie! Oh, and a bulldozer!"

With that, she walked off laughing. Lilo simply glared at her before sighing.

"This is going to be a long day."

/-/-/-/-/-/

The final bell had just rang signalling that it was the end of the day and it was time to go home. Everyone exited their classrooms with the thought of going home in their minds. However, a few decided not to go home.

Lilo sighed as she started to put her books away in her backpack and put it over her shoulder. She then looked over at Scrappy who got up and put on his backpack as well. He then saw Augie walking over to him.

"Now, Scrappy. I want to try and get along with Lilo as best as you can, please?" Augie said.

Scrappy scoffed. "Fine..."

Augie smiled nodded. "Good. And be nice!"

"Who are you? My mother?" Scrappy asked.

Lilo watched the two dogs. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Cream looking down at her concerned. She gave a deep sigh before getting up and walking over to Scrappy.

"Um, shall we go to the library?" Lilo asked feeling nervous.

Scrappy gave an annoyed sigh. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

With that, he got up and walked out of the room. Lilo sighed before walking after the Great Dane. Augie, Cream and a few others people looked as the two exited together.

"I sure hope she will be all right..." Cream frowned worried for her friend.

"Don't worry, I think she will be fine." Augie reassured putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You think so?" Cream asked.

Augie gave a small smile as he nodded. "Yes, in fact, I am kinda glad about this pair-up."

Cream looked at the hound with a confused look on her face. "Really?"

"Yes. Hopefully this will end the conflict between them." Augie explained.

"Are you sure?" Cream asked.

"I sure hope so, Cream" Augie said. "Otherwise, one of their arguments will land them both in trouble."

The rabbit frowned when she heard this before looking at the the doorway where Scrappy and Lilo walked out of hoping that they both will be all right.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Scrappy and Lilo both walked down the halls together. However, Lilo was leading the pack. She seriously didn't wanted to work with this jerk on a history project. Mainly because his horrendous attitude towards everyone including her friends and teachers. Why does Augie sees in him she will never know?

The raven-haired girl looked up at Scrappy to see that he wasn't even glancing in her direction. Taking a deep sigh, she looked at the ground while continued on. Scrappy gave Lilo a sideways glance before scoffing silently.

The two then reached a room with the word "Library" on it. Scrappy wasted no time opening the door and walking inside. Lilo slowly followed.

Needless to say, the library was full of shelves of books. A few people were inside reading books. The two silently decided to head over to a table and sat down in the chairs there. The two were silent not saying a single word to each other because they were not really fond of each other.

However, Scrappy broke the ice, anyway because he realized something.

"What are we doing again?"

Lilo's eyes widened before her head fell on the table in disbelief. She then raised her head back up before glaring at the muscle-bound dog.

"You forgot!?" She cried in disbelief.

Scrappy simply shrugged. "I was so ticked at that Xaldin creep that I forgot everything he told me."

Lilo gave an annoyed sigh. "We are doing a report about the history of Cowboys and Indians."

Scrappy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lilo actually smiled a little. "I actually liked the subject. Cowboys and Indians are so cool. What with all of the gun-fighting and classic one-liners the cowboys have and the dancing and chants of the Indians! I, however don't know which one is cooler! They are both awesome in their own..."

"Excuse me?" Scrappy piped up.

Lilo instantly stopped. "Um, yeah."

"I came here to do some stupid project. NOT chit-chat." Scrappy said coldly.

Lilo gasped before puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "Well, sorry for wanting to trying to make small talk."

"Whatever. What exactly do we have to talk about?" Scrappy asked.

Lilo growled with her eye twitching. "One of us will do a report of cowboys and Indians each. One of us has to choose."

Scrappy simply scoffed. "Take your pick on which one you wanna write on. I just want to get this stupid thing over with."

Lilo huffed. "Fine. I will write about Indians."

"I guess I'll take Cowboys then." Scrappy shrugged. Suddenly, he froze.

Despite the Hawaiian child couldn't tell from his eyes, she noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"Wait. All I have to do is an essay about Cowboys and you had to do one about Indians, right?" Scrappy asked.

"Right..." Lilo asked.

"Then, what's the freaking point of going to the library together!?" Scrappy snapped. "Couldn't we just do our projects our seperate ways?"

"Scrappy, this is a TEAM project." Lilo explained. "We have to make sure we are all right with each other."

"Well, I'M all right with working on my own." The Great Dane said getting up.

"Aw, come on!" Lilo said.

"I'll find some book about cowboys and write some essay about it before giving it to you." Scrappy said rudely. "Late."

"But... But..." Lilo said.

"What the freaking heck YOU are so upset about?" Scrappy asked. "I thought you didn't wanted to work with me."

Lilo sputtered out half-words before narrowing eyes.

"Okay, you know what? Fine." The teenaged girl scowled. "I will do my own research! All I hope is that you better not mess it up! I am NOT getting a F because YOU don't even care about the project."

"Whatever." Scrappy said before walking down a hallway.

Lilo growled before getting up and storming down into another hallway.

"Ugh... That guy." She growled. "Why do I had to work with someone like HIM!? He is not even TRYING to make nice with him and I am trying to be! What is his problem!? I don't see how Augie sees in him!"

She was so angry that she had her head down low not focusing on anyone in that hallway.

BUMP.

Lilo found herself on her rear after being knocked down to the ground. She then rubbed her head.

"S-Sorry about that." She apologized. "I wasn't looking and..."

However, she froze when she saw Lucy on her side rubbing her head before glaring at the dark-skinned girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you freak!" The preppy girl snapped.

"Sorry..." Lilo repeated.

"Whatever!" Lucy scoffed as the two girls got up.

Lilo then noticed a book on the ground next to Lucy. "Dare To Be A Goodness?"

The blue-clad girl bent down and picked up the book. "But, of course. A book like that is much needed for someone for me."

Lilo simply rolled her eyes. "Vain as always, are we?"

Lucy got an angry mark on her head. "Humph. What do YOU know about beauty, Little Miss Goth-Wannabe!"

"Lucy, this is a really bad time." Lilo said not in the mood to deal with him.

Hearing this, the dark-haired girl smirked. "Oh, yeah! You are Scrappy's new parole officer, aren't you?"

Lilo growled. "Who makes someone a parole officer without even giving them at least a taser or a can of mace to protect herself."

"Hey! That's not my problem you are stuck!" Lucy smirked. "I am SO glad that he is not in my class! I don't know what I will do if a juvenile delinquent is in my class!"

Lilo raised her eyebrow. "But I heard that that there was a..."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Lucy growled.

Lilo once again rolled her eyes. She was about to speak again until she froze when she saw her necklace still around Lucy's neck. Her face fell.

Lucy noticed this and smirked. "Oh, like my new necklace? I can't blame you! I actually got it from YOU!"

Lilo winced at it.

"Aw, don't be upset. In fact, now that you are here, I want to thank you." Lucy grinned. "For being a good sport and give me the necklace fair and square."

"Fair and square!?" Lilo said with wide eyes before narrowing them. "You CHEATED!"

Lucy simply looked at her nails. "Humph. I wouldn't call it cheating if it wasn't against the rules."

"It was still cheap." Lilo sputtered.

"Nobody likes a sore loser!" Lucy smirked. "If you had any grace, you would had lost beautifully. But I know that was asking too much out for you."

Lilo growled.

"And besides, it's not my fault!" Lucy smirked. "If you really treasured this thing, you shouldn't had betted on it."

The raven-haired girl winced at her words knowing that she was right. She then looked at the ground in shame. How could she had selfishly gave away her necklace like that in a gamble?

"Yeah. The truth hurts, sweetheart." Lucy said flatly.

Lilo simply rubber her arm.

"And another thing..." Lucy started.

However, she froze as her eyes bugged out in horror as she gasped. Without another word, she turned around and ran off (or at least as fast as she could run in high-heels). Lilo raised an eyebrow at this before slowly turning around.

To find Scrappy walking over.

"Scrappy?" Lilo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"As much as I try to, it is hard to ignore that broad's shouting." The muscle-bound dog said. "I am surprised that the librarian didn't heard her."

Lilo sighed scratching the back of her head. "Yeah... Now that you mention it, I am surprised myself."

"Who was that snob?" Scrappy asked with disgust in his voice.

"Lucy Van Pelt." Lilo said rolling her eyes. "Aka the resident spoiled prissy princess of Ficio High School!"

"Yeah, I somewhat guessed." Scrappy said. "What the heck you two were yelling about anyway?"

Lilo sighed looking at the ground wondering if she should tell him.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Pfft! You don't wanna tell me? Fine!" Scrappy scoffed.

"Fine, I tell you." The dark-clad girl sighed. "You see that necklace around her neck?"

"Not really. But I DID heard it been a few times." Scrappy said.

"Yes, well..." Lilo said. "It was a birthday present for my older sister. It isn't due for a month but I decided to get one for her early."

"I see." Scrappy said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a really beautiful one too. I brought it to school a couple of days ago because I wanted to show Cream." Lilo explained. She then scowled as she looked to the side. "Unfortunately, Lucy saw it as well and wanted it!"

"Pfft. Sounds like a typical spoiled brat to me." Scrappy noted.

"Yeah, well... I refused, of course. But she just kept bugging me. And bugging me. And bugging me." Lilo said. "I thought that she would had never quit. But then, she made a bet with me."

"Yes?"

"A simple one, actually. One challenge. That's it." Lilo explained. "A game of basketball. First one to score a hoop wins. At first I was hestiant but then I realized that she would never get off my case if I refused so I decided to do it. She was wearing her heels at the time so I figured I could beat her."

"And she actually did?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah..." Lilo frowned. "But it wasn't my fault. Three seconds after we started playing, she started to hold her arm in pain. I got freaked out and went to help her."

Scrappy's eyes widened. "Wait. Did she..."

"Yes... She used that fake-out to shoot that hoop and win." Lilo frowned.

Despite the fact that he tried to keep a neutral face about it, he couldn't hide the fact that he was absolutely furious. He despised cheap blows and cheaters of all sorts. Especially the kind to cheats to get what they want.

However, he was also upset for another reason. But the blame is not directed at Lilo.

"Even though I tried to reason with her that was a cheap shot." Lilo said. "She didn't listen. She just wanted the necklace all for herself. So I had no choice but to give her it. It was a very expensive one too. Been saving my allowance to buy it."

Scrappy stood speechless. "Why did you bet it?"

Lilo looked up confused.

"Why did you bet something for important and valuable where the new owner could be some glammer girl?" Scrappy asked.

Lilo didn't how to feel. Angry that he was so blunt. Guilty because she knew for a fact that the Great Dane was right. Or confused wondering why he even cared at all.

"That wasn't considerate, you know." Scrappy asked sternly. "Cheap trick or not, your irresponsibility got you into trouble."

Lilo looked shocked as she stepped back as she been hit. Obviously, she been hurt by her words. She then scowled.

"Oh, what do you know?" The young girl snapped. "It's not like you know how I feel! Besides, that snob had been a torn in my side since Day 1! I just can't back down to her!"

Scrappy simply raised his eyebrow.

"She had always been insulting me and making my life miserable as long as I can remember!" Lilo said. "She is just so unbearable with her selfishness and her attitude towards everyone! I just can't back down! Not to her..."

Scrappy was about to open his mouth to say something.

Until someone flashed in front of his eyes. The sneering form of Jade Chan. The muscle-bound dog couldn't find the energy to say anything else.

Lilo simply shook her head. "It's a waste of time talking to you."

With that, she growled before turning around and going through another hallway.

"Look, I am going to find my book on Indians." Lilo said. "You could just find your cowboys book and go straight home. You're right. We could do our projects separately."

Scrappy simply stood in silence as he watched his partner walk away. For some reason when Lilo said that she couldn't back away, he froze and saw Jade in his vision. He was wondering why did that happened.

"Because she had a rival she cannot back down from... Like me..."

/-/-/-/-/-/

It was now the next day and everyone was going to school through the front gate happy about the next day. However, Lilo was walking to school upset about what happened yesterday. She was walking very slowly to school. Taking a deep sigh to herself, the young girl wondered how she will work.

"Lilo!"

The young girl's eyes widened before she turned around to see Cream rushing over.

"Oh, hey Cream." Lilo said weakly.

"Lilo!? Are you okay?" The rabbit girl asked concerned.

"Um, fair, I guess." The Hawaiian teen said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"How was your project yesterday?" Cream asked.

Lilo simply gave a small sigh. "Not good. He wasn't very cooperative and eventually, the only thing we agree on was to do our project separately."

Cream's eyes widened. "What? That doesn't sound like a good idea!"

"Believe me. I TRIED to reason with him but it's like he got cement in his ears." Lilo groaned.

Cream frowned. "I am sorry Scrappy made you such a hard time."

Lilo actually gave a weak chuckle. "Actually, it was less worse than I expected."

"Poor Augie." Cream said shaking her head. "He actually thought this project was a perfect opportunity for you and him to make up."

"Well, I can't blame Augie for trying to be the nice guy but unfortunately it seems he is the only one who likes him." Lilo said before sighing. "Come on. We better go to homeroom."

Cream slowly nodded as the two girls went into the school and went straight to their homeroom class.

Once there, the two girls got inside as Lilo walked over to the seat and sat down before sighing sadly to herself. Cream looked sorry for her wondering what she should do. Lilo looked absolutely miserable.

Suddenly, everyone saw Scrappy and Augie walked in. Needless to say, seeing the former made everyone went silent. Lilo simply scoffed before looking to the side with her arms crossed.

"Morning." Augie said.

"Morning." Cream and a few others said half-heartily due to fear.

Augie sighed not surprised by this poor greeting. "Hoo boy."

Suddenly, Scrappy went over to Lilo's seat. Everyone saw this and gasped.

"Oh no!"

"He is going to murder Lilo!"

"Get Mr. Xigbar before it's too late!"

"Lilo!" Cream gasped.

"Scrappy..." Augie whispered hoping it wasn't going to go bad.

Lilo looked up to find Scrappy right in front of her glaring down at her.

Despite she put on a stern face, she was very nervous. "What?"

Scrappy didn't reply. Instead, he just reached into his jacket pocket and dug in it.

A few people gasped fearing for the worst.

"Is that..."

"I think so..."

"Oh no! Lilo..."

Scrappy finally got what he wanted and stuck it out of his pocket. Once he did, Lilo's eyes widened in shock.

In his giant hand was a black necklace.

"My necklace!" Lilo gasped.

Scrappy simply rested it on the desk. Lilo was quick to grab it and examined it all with a look of awe on her face.

"How did... Why did... What..." The dark-skinned girl said.

"I got it back for you." Scrappy scoffed. "Just be careful next time."

Lilo looked stunned.

Scrappy gave a small sigh. "Also, about yesterday. I guess I was a bit uncooperative. Listen, I am willing to actually work with you this afternoon.

Lilo looked even more surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yeah..." Scrappy sighed. "Sorry about yesterday."

Lilo blinked twice. "It's... It's okay. T-Thanks..."

With that, Scrappy nodded before lumbering over to his seat leaving everyone stunned. Lilo was obviously the most surprised. She didn't wanted to know what to say.

Cream walked over to her. "Lilo, are you all right?"

"I... I don't know what happened." The dark-haired girl said. "He just... He just got back the necklace for my sister back for me."

"Yeah, what a surprise." Cream noted. "Maybe there IS some good in him, after all."

Lilo blinked twice before giving a small smile. "Yeah, I suppose."

Augie, on the other hand smiled as he walked over to Scrappy.

"Good work, Scrappy." The hound smiled.

"Huh?" The large dog said before looking to the side. "Humph. I only did it because we were partners and I knew we needed to make peace."

"Really?" Augie asked confused. "Then what with the necklace?"

"Well, some snobby brat named Lucy had it even though it was Lilo's." Scrappy shrugged. "I just happened to dislike her more than Lilo."

"You don't say. Well, that was very noble." Augie smiled.

"Meh. Like I said, Lucy was far less likable." Scrappy said.

Augie simply smirked knowing that he was trying to hide his feelings but he could tell that he was showing his softer side. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Scrappy asked confused.

"How did you get Lilo's necklace? Did you ask Lucy for it?" Augie asked.

Scrappy simply smirked.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Nermal was happily skipping down the hallway humming an adorable tune.

"Gee, Lucy was supposed to meet me by the drinking fountain but she never showed up."

Suddenly, the grey-furred cat heard something while passing the boys' bathroom. Raising an eyebrow, Nermal turned to it.

To see Lucy crawling out of it coughing out water with her whole head wet. Her beret was gone and her hair was messed.

Nermal gasped in horror before running to the preppy's girl side. "Oh my goodness, Lucy! Are you all right!"

Lucy simply held her head in with anime tears running down her face.

"Call the police! Call the hospital! Call the hairdresser! I been swirlied!"

There's Chapter 4! Don't you just love karma? Review away!


	5. Clash Of The Boxing Titans

Here's Chapter 5! Here is another antagonist. Though not as bad as Jade and Lucy. Enjoy!

Many students walked through the hallways of the school on their way to homeroom. They were all talking to each other about stuff. Most of the kids were all preoccuiped with going to homeroom. One student on the other hand was busy admiring their new accessory.

Lucy smirked as she held her necklace close to her enjoying the beauty of it.

"Man, I love this thing! Beautiful, elegant and precious!" She said before clutching it hard. "Like me."

The dark-haired girl then hummed happily as she casually walked down the hallway on her way to homeroom. She then walked around the corner to get to her destination.

However, she staggered back a step after bumping into something.

"Hey! Watch where you go..." Lucy snapped angrily after recovering.

However, she froze when she found herself staring straight up at Scrappy. Her eyes widened as the dog shot her an indifferent stare.

"Um..." The preppy girl said loss of words.

However before she could find the right words to speak, Scrappy roughly grabbed her and pulled her out of the corridor before anyone saw them.

"Hey! How DARE you..." Lucy shouted before Scrappy put one giant hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming.

The Great Dane then looked around to make sure that he was in the clear as he dragged a very angry girl as she kicked furiously while giving muffled yells.

Soon, they arrived at the front of the boys' bathroom. Scrappy did another quick check to make sure nobody was around before dragging the kicking Lucy inside. Once there, he roughly threw her on the floor.

Lucy got up on her side and glared sharp daggers at her captor. "How dare you!? What gives YOU the right to grab me like that, you flea-ridden mongrel!"

Scrappy simply crossed his arms unfazed by the insult.

"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you." He said calmly.

Lucy's anger turned into confusion. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Scrappy said raising his voice a little. "I think you have something that doesn't belong to you."

Lucy looked in confusion wondering what the muscular teen could be talking about. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization before looking down at her necklace before looking back at the dog.

"H-How did you...?" Lucy asked before she narrowed her eyes. "It was HER, wasn't it?"

"Come again?" Scrappy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me! I KNOW it was her!" Lucy growled. "She sent you after me! I don't know any other reason why you would do this!"

"Lady, I don't know what pills you been taking but let me make this clear." Scrappy said shaking his head before glaring at her. "I work for me and me alone! Nobody tells me what to do! I just happen to hate you and your bratty attitude!"

Lucy darkened her glare. "Lie all you like. I know what it was her."

The Great Dane shrugged as he shook his head. "Fine. You don't believe me. Don't."

He then gave a very dark smirk.

"It doesn't matter now."

Lucy scooted back with fear obviously on her face. "You... You better not lay a finger on me! Because violence towards a girl would..."

"Relax! I don't hit girls!" Scrappy smirked staggering over.

He then roughly grabbed Lucy and pulled her up.

"But... Nothing says I can't give them a makeover."

With that, the giant dog walked over to one of the stalls and forcefully kicked it.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "What are you doing!?"

"What should had been done a long time ago." Scrappy smirked.

Lucy desperately tried to get away from the Great Dane but to no avail. His grip was too firm and just kicking didn't do much damage. Scrappy smirked as he shoved Lucy's head over the toilet where she saw her and Scrappy's face.

The muscular dog then gave an evil smirk before reaching for the flusher. "One swirlie hair-do coming right up!"

With that, he pushed down it.

FLUSH!

Lucy watched in horror as her face and Scrappy's evil look swirled around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucy instantly shot straight up panting heavily. She was sweating in the face pretty badly. Putting her hand on her chest to catch her breath, she quickly looked around scanning the area. She saw that she was on a bench on the school ground. She guessed she must had dozed off. She noticed the sunset. She realized that she was waiting for something before going home.

Lucy slumped back on her back groaning. "Ugh... That nightmare will be the end of me."

"Lucy!" A cheery female voice shouted.

The dark-haired girl instantly got back up after hearing the yell. She then saw Nermal running over holding a paper cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"I got your drink!" The grey-furred kitten beamed.

"Um, thank you, Nermal." Lucy said accepting the drink.

"What's wrong?" The pink-clad teenager asked concerned.

Lucy sighed looking into her hot chocolate. "Nothing. I just I had that stupid dream again.

"The swirlie dream?" Nermal asked.

"Yes..." Lucy said watching her reflection.

Nermal looked in sympathy. "I don't blame you. I would had nightmares whenever I sleep. too if somebody did that to me."

"It isn't just in my sleep. Whenever I look at my reflection in something, I could always see his demonic face before the whole thing swirls." Lucy said softly. "And sometimes I could hear a faint flush noise too."

"Lucy..." Nermal said feeling sorry for her.

The preppy girl looked down sadly at her reflection in her hot chocolate for a moment quietly. However slowly, she wrapped her fingers around the cup real hard while gritting her teeth in anger. She then angrily slammed the cup on the side of the bench.

"THIS IS ALL WEIRDLO'S FAULT!"

Nermal jumped at Lucy's sudden shout. "What is all Lilo's fault?"

"Don't YOU play dumb too!" Lucy seethed looking at the cat. "It was so obvious that she hired that brute to assault me so she could get her necklace back! Which by the way, was rightfully mine!"

"But Lilo doesn't seemed like the type to do something like that." Nermal said with a shake of the head.

"Don't let that ugly mutt say otherwise, I KNOW it was her!" Lucy growled.

Nermal watched as the blue-clad teen got up from the bench and paced back and forth angrily.

"Ooh, that little sneak! Hiding behind brute like that! I SO have to get her back for this!" Lucy snarled. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on her head as she smirked devilishly. "I'll start a nasty rumor about her!"

"But Lucy, if Lilo did hired Scrappy, wouldn't she just get him to go after you again?" Nermal asked.

Lucy froze in her pacing as her smirk vanishes. As much as she hated to admit, her friend was right. If she goes after Lilo again, she might face the wrath of Scrappy once more.

"Darn, that's right." She muttered. "If I want to get back at Weirdlo, I need to get rid of her bodyguard. But how?"

"Maybe you should hire your own bodyguard to protect you." Nermal said.

Lucy's eyes lit up at this before turning to Nermal and happily patting the pink-clad feline on the head.

"Nermal! You're a genius! To get rid of Lilo's muscle, I need to get up my own muscle to beat him down!" Lucy said before putting her free hand on her hip and chuckling evilly. "That will teach that fleabag to mess with me."

"Who are you going to get?" Nermal asked.

Lucy paused putting her free hand in her face in thought. "Hmm... It definitely has to be someone strong. After all, that Scrappy punk was one of the only people to be a decent match for that Chan girl."

Before Lucy could think further, something dropped out of nowhere and fell straight into her cup splashing hot chocolate all over her face surprising her. She shrieked dropping her cup on the ground.

"AH! My clothes! My lovely attire! It is ruined!" Lucy screamed trying to wipe off her stains.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Nermal gasped in concerned.

"Do I LOOK like I'm all right?" The snob growled casting the cat a death glare. "Someone dropped something in my cup!"

Lucy looked down at the fallen cup to see a baseball lying around in a puddle of hot chocolate.

"A baseball..." She said darkly.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud cheer. Turning their heads to the direction of the noise, they realized it led to...

"The sports field." Lucy said narrowing her eyes in hatred before turning to Nermal. "Come on!"

The grey cat nodded as the duo ran off over to the the sports field. It was here they go to play PE or where the sports club practice. The two darted off around the corner. There, they saw a bunch of students wearing baseball uniforms gathering around in a crowd.

Lucy narrowed her eyes before she stormed over with Nermal following.

"All right, you bunch of hotshots! Who DARES ruin my clothes AND hot chocolate!?" She shouted.

However due to the yells, nobody could hear her. Which was a very rare thing to happen. She growled before turning to Nermal.

"Come on!" The preppy young woman said as the two went closer.

The crowd was rather large with a lot of screaming players. Lucy and Nermal had to stand on their tip-toes to look over them. They then saw what was the fuss about and realized what it was very easy to spot.

The figure was a tall, muscular tiger wearing the school's baseball uniform. He had a baseball bat over his shoulder signalling he was the one who hit the fly ball. He casually put his free hand in his pocket scanning his fans with a calm smirk.

"Man, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, you let that ball fly straight out of the field!"

"Such is expected by you!"

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind." The tiger said obviously enjoying the limelight.

"Hey, isn't that Tony Jr. from our class?" Nermal asked having to shout over the cheering.

"But what can I say?" The tiger said.

He then pumped his bat into the air.

"I'm GRRRRREAT!"

This resulted in an even louder cheer.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, it's him all right. Ooh, that guy is going to..."

Suddenly, she froze in mid-sentence for some reason. Putting her finger to her chin, she started to get a very evil smirk on her face. Nermal noticed this with a turn of the head.

"Um, Lucy? Is something wrong?" The grey-furred cat asked.

"No, Nermal." Lucy smirked eyeing Tony Jr. "In fact, things are about to go all right."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Tony Jr. hummed a jovial tune before changing out of his baseball uniform and put in inside his locker before putting on his usual clothes. They consists of a white baseball cap with a black visor, a blue jacket, a white shirt with a picture of a tie-dye orange and yellow sun on it, a dark blue bandana around his neck and sky blue trousers.

The tiger picked up with his backpack with one hand and slung it over his bulky arm before whistling and walking out the door.

However the minute he did so, he found himself in front of another cheering crowd. This time, a bunch of screaming girls.

"Tony Jr.!"

"Please sign my book!"

"Please accept my love letter!"

Tony. Jr chortled a bit. Suddenly, he noticed someone standing between him and the girls trying to keep them at bay. He was a wolf teen with light grey fur, a purple nose, a black zipped-up jacket with a crescent and three twinkles on the back and a red checkered long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt underneath and black trousers.

"All right! All right! You ladies know the precedence!" The wolf scolded. "Line up! Single file!"

Tony. Jr chuckled heartily. "Thank you taking up my slack, Howler!"

The wolf turned around and glared at the tiger. "Oh, bout time you came out here! Get these girls to calm down!"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry." Tony Jr. said without little worry before smirking. "All right, ladies. Let's walk and talk and sign autographs."

All of the ladies happily agreed. With that, they, Tony. Jr and Howler walked down the halls.

"Tony Jr! I saw you hit that homerun just now!" A girl said.

"Yeah, a beautiful piece of work, wasn't it?" Tony. Jr smirked.

"And THAT'S why you are in the baseball club!" Another girl nodded.

"But of course." Tony Jr. smirked before flexing his arms resulting in a few cries from the ladies. "What do you think these sluggers are for?"

"Oh, so hot!" The third girl swooned.

"Hey!" Howler shouted with a smirk getting to the attention of everyone holding his arm. "I got muscles too!"

A girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah right!"

"Aside from the fact that you would never light a candle to Tony Jr.'s muscles, do you really think those scrawny arms count as muscles!" Another girl snapped.

"H-Hey! That's not nice!" Howler frowned dropping his ears.

"The truth hurts!" A girl said putting her nose in the air.

Tony. Jr chuckled a bit. "Better hit the gym a few times, Howler."

The grey-furred canine's face turned green with jealousy.

"But seriously though, it isn't easy getting a hot bod like this!" Tony. Jr said arrogantly. "After all, I did a lot of exercising to do get this build!"

The ladies cheered loudly as Howler muttered under his breath. Tony Jr. smirked enjoying the lovely sound of people praising him. It was music to his ears.

Suddenly, he noticed something that made him froze. Howler and the other girls saw this and stopped as well before looking where he was looking.

Lucy and Nermal were standing in front of them.

"Oh, hello there, ladies. Wanna walk with us? Sure, be my guest." Tony Jr. said casually.

Nermal blinked twice. "Um..."

"Oh no, Mr. Tiger. I'm afraid I want something more than that." Lucy smirked.

"Come again?" Tony Jr. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with me and we'll talk." Lucy explained. She then stared at the girls. "WITHOUT your fanclub."

Needless to say, Howler and the girls got upset at this.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Why should those two hussies get him all to himself?"

Lucy's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Hey! Who are you calling a hussy, hussy?"

"HEY!"

"Now, now, ladies." Tony. Jr said before turning to Lucy. "Now, listen, miss. If you want something, just ask me with the other ladies."

"Even if I have a challenge for you?" Lucy asked looking shocked.

"A challenge?" Tony Jr. asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy nodded. "Uh-huh. Just like I said."

Tony. Jr started to think as if pondering the moment.

"Um, Tony?" Howler asked.

The muscular tiger finally made his decision.

"I bring along my wolf buddy." He said.

Howler's eyes widened as the girls looked horrified at this.

Lucy smirked. "But, of course."

Tony. Jr looked around at his fans. "Sorry, girls. I'm afraid that I have to cut you loose today."

All of the girls started to protest.

"You heard him, ladies. Buzz off!" Lucy said harshly.

The girls glared at the preppy girl through hateful eyes before walking away regretfully.

"Okay. So about that challenge?" Tony Jr. said with a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dude, are you serious?" Howler asked in disbelief. "I mean, this is Lucy Van Pelt! I never met the woman but you don't have to know about her! She would most likely have you carry ten shopping bags!"

""The woman" may not have canine hearing but she could still hear it." Lucy muttered crossing her arms unamused by this comment. She then perked up. "Anyway, no. It isn't anything like that."

"I don't know, Tony. I got some bad vibes coming from this girl." Howler said.

"I seemed to recall that this is Tony Jr's decision, not yours!" Lucy snapped. "You are lucky you are even coming with us to the bakery to talk!"

Howler got an anger mark on his head. "Hey! Watch it, woman! I..."

Suddenly, he froze with wide eyes.

"Wait. What was that last part?"

"Um, you are coming with us to the bakery to talk?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Howler's eyes lit up at this with a happy grin on his face. Tony Jr. rolled his eyes knowing exactly why he was giving this expression.

"Then, why didn't you say so?" Howler asked politely. "Sure, we may talk about this challenge..."

Lucy, Nermal and Tony Jr. all sweatdropped at this.

"Boy, he sure changed his opinion fast." Lucy muttered.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The Bakery. Actually it wasn't a bakery anymore. It did used to be a simply bakery serving stuff like bread, cake, cookies, etc. However later on, the owner decided to expand his place a little and add in stuff like chair and parasol tables and putting stuff like coffee on the menu. However, the owner decided to still call it a bakery for old's time sake.

Lucy, Nermal, Tony Jr. and Howler had ordered their treats before going over to an indoor table. Lucy had ordered a strawberry shortcake. Nermal had ordered a cheesecake with whipped cream. Tony. Jr had ordered a chocolate muffin. Howler had ordered at least fifteen chocolate chip cookies.

Howler wasted no time chowing down on the cookies. Lucy, Nermal and Tony Jr. watched him in disbelief.

"Wow... Look at him go." Nermal said in awe.

"He is like a human garbage disposal." Lucy agreed.

"Yeah, he is always like that." Tony Jr. sighed. "Just ignore it."

Nermal then saw Tony Jr.'s muffin. "Is that you are going to have?"

The large teen shrugged. "I like sweets but I try to not to eat too much. You know, I don't wanna lose my muscles."

"I see." Lucy smirked. "Now, Tony. Jr aka the son of one of the biggest sports stars in history, I presume."

The tiger smirked back. "You know it, babe!"

"And like your father, you are into sports. The baseball club. The football club. The soccer club." Lucy said spinning her fork in her hand before she started to eat her cake.

Tony Jr. crossed his arms nodding to this. "That's right!"

"I also heard that you are in the boxing club." Lucy said as Nermal joyfully enjoyed her cheesecake.

"Again, you're right." Tony Jr. smirked.

"Then, you get a lot of tough opponents?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... But they weren't that tough." Tony Jr. chuckled before taking a bite of his muffin.

"My, aren't we modest?" Howler muttered before taking a bite of another cookie.

"Weren't that tough, eh?" Lucy smiled. "Well, I can't say I am surprised."

Tony Jr. smirked as he rubbed his chest with his fist.

"But..."

Tony Jr. looked up.

"Aren't you upset that you don't have much of a challenge?" Lucy asked. "I mean, all of the people you face so far are wimps. Don't you think you deserve stronger?"

Howler immediately stopped chowing down on his cookies as Tony Jr. froze as well. The two looked at each other before casting Lucy a suspicious.

Howler swallowed the cookie in his mouth with one good gulp. "I think I see where you are getting at here."

"Yeah. I take it you want someone beat up?" Tony Jr. asked.

Lucy smirked evilly.

"Oh, strong yet sharp. I like that." The prep smirked. "Okay, there is this girl named Lilo Pelankai from Class 3. But I just call her Weirdlo because she is a freak. She had sent her fellow classmate, Scrappy Doo to give me a swirlie."

"Oh, yeah! I heard of that!" Howler laughed. "In fact, who HAVEN'T heard of it?"

Lucy growled. "ANYWAY, I basically want to get revenge on that freak. NOBODY messed with ME and gets away with it."

Tony Jr.'s eyes widened before he narrowed. "Sorry, toots. Unless that person could fight back, I don't hit chicks!"

"Oh, don't worry, I am not asking for anything like that." The dark-haired girl said before back to her seductive smirk. "But I must admit, the thought IS tempting."

"Then, what is it?" Tony Jr. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I AM intending to get back at her by myself." Lucy said before taking another piece of cake of her fork. "Unfortunately, if I do that, she would just be a coward and sic that mutt on me again."

Howler's eyes widened as Tony Jr. looked a little shocked himself.

"You mean you are asking..." Howler asked.

Lucy smirked evilly. "That's right. I am asking you to beat up that brute for me!"

"What are you, crazy!?" Howler shouted. "That dude's a beast! He's most likely the type who stalk your window in your house so he could beat you up while you are asleep."

"Exactly. All the more reason for Mr. Tiger to accept." Lucy said swinging her legs.

"Don't give me that." Howler said unimpressed. "You just want to see him in bruises in front of your feet."

"Call it as you wish but you ARE correct." Lucy said. "Seeing him beneath me IS my main goal."

"Look, ladies." Howler started before Nermal suddenly cut off him off.

"Um, I am a boy."

Howler and Tony Jr. eyes widened at this. They both turned to each other before turning back to Nermal.

"What? Are you sure?"

Nermal pouted crossing his arms. All Lucy did was shook her head. (I did a pretty good of hiding Nermal's gender till now, eh?)

Howler quickly shook away his shock. "Look, don't get me wrong. That guy gives me heebie-jeebies too. But I don't think you should send someone besides the SWAT team after him, Tony?"

The jock didn't reply to his smaller friend. Instead, all he did was stroke his chin.

"Um... Tony?" Howler asked not liking where this was going.

"I don't do street fights." The tiger said finally.

"Yeah, but..." Lucy started. However, she immediately stopped when Tony Jr. raised his giant hand.

"But... I WILL do official bouts." He said.

"Official bouts?" Nermal asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, we have boxing exhibitions matches at our school." Tony Jr. explained. "However, they have to get both go-aheads of the fighters so they know that they are okay with it."

All Howler did was shake his head in hopelessness.

Lucy then smirked. "You are saying that you want an audience if you do accept do this."

"You know it!" Tony Jr. smirked. "Truth be told, I always wanted to go one-on-one with him ever since he transferred here."

"This is a bad idea, man." Howler sighed

"Excuse me but I don't recall asking you for your opinion." Lucy said rudely.

"Hey!" Howler snapped.

"Well, it's true." Lucy spat back turning back to Tony Jr. with a nice smile holding out his hand in form of a handshake. "So what do you say, Tony Jr.?"

"What do I say?" The tiger asked looking surprised.

He then smirked back and accepting the handshake.

"When do I start?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

It was now the next day and everyone were walking through the school hallways on their way to homeroom. Scrappy and Augie were talking to each other as they went to their lockers.

"Another beautiful day at Ficio High School." Augie smiled.

"Yeah. Lovely." Scrappy muttered.

Augie frowned at this. "Aw, come on! Be a little more cheerful."

"You know I don't do cheerful." Scrappy said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you could try at least be a little bit more chipper." Augie sighed.

Scrappy simply gave a shrug before onwards to his locker. Augie shook his head in hopelessness before following him. He had been trying to get him out of his shell for a while now. So far, his friend was making a small recovery but he knew that he was a lot of work to do.

Scrappy walked over to his locket and started to unlock it. After doing so, he was about to grab a book from his locker.

Until a giant arm forcefully closed it back.

Both dogs jumped in surprise at this before turning to whoever shut it to see Tony Jr. giving him a smug smirk with Howler behind him.

"What the freaking heck was THAT about?" Scrappy snapped narrowing his shaded eyes.

Tony Jr. simply ignored him. "Scrappy Doo, I presume."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Scrappy said rudely.

"Scrappy!" Augie scolded.

Tony Jr. simply chuckled a bit. "For some reason, I knew that I was going to get a cold greeting."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Scrappy said. "I doubt you slammed my locker like that for kicks."

"Scrappy, that's Tony Jr!" Augie exclaimed.

"Tony Jr.?" The Great Dane asked looking at his smaller friend.

"He is the son of THE Tony Tiger!" Augie said.

Scrappy's eyes widened before his shades. "From the Kelloggs cereal?"

"Uh-huh." Augie nodded.

"It seems like your little buddy knows his basics." Tony Jr. said with a smirk.

Scrappy turned back to the jock showing that they were about the same height and build. "I still fail to see what do you want with me."

"Well, I notice that you got quite a build there." Tony Jr. said. "You work out a lot?"

"Um, kinda. Most of the "working out" was from the street fighting I been doing." Scrappy shrugged.

"Sweet." Tony Jr. said. "Well, I don't do street-fighting much but I DO work out a lot. As you can see."

As he said this, he flexed his muscles causing a lot of nearby girls to cheer. Scrappy, Augie and Howler both sweat-dropped at this.

"I am already started to dislike this guy." Scrappy said with one eye twitching. He then shook it off. "What's it to you?"

"Well, despite not being a street fighter, I AM on the boxing team." Tony Jr. explained. "Because I am one of the strongest people in this school, I rarely get a good challenge."

Augie's eyes widened in horror while Scrappy raised an eyebrow. Both dogs seemed to have an idea of what he was about to ask.

"Are you asking me what I am thinking of asking me?" Scrappy asked.

Tony Jr. nodded with a smirk. "You know it. I, Tony The Tiger Jr. challenge YOU, Scrappy Doo to a boxing fight!"

Everyone close by started to talk to each other clearly excited about this one. Augie on the other hand didn't liked the idea of this one bit.

Scrappy blinked twice behind his shades before narrowing his eyes.

"You DO realize the last person who challenged me to a boxing match got sent flying into a wall, didn't you?" He said darkly.

"Pfft! I'm not worried. I am a MUCH better fighter than that loser!" Tony Jr. huffed flexing his arm. "Plus, much more fit too."

"And much more arrogant too." Scrappy muttered.

"So what do you say? Wanna risk being turned into a canine punching bag by me!" Tony Jr. smirked.

Scrappy growled. He hated people like this. He was half-tempted to punch that jerk in the face sending his teeth all over the floor in front of everyone. However he felt a hand grabbed his arm.

Turning around, he looked to see Augie slowly shaking his head. Scrappy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do it." Augie whispered.

Tony Jr. noticed this and gave a small smirk. "Aw, how sweet! The little guy knows that if you fight me, I would probably put you in a body cast and is trying to prevent that from happening."

Scrappy turned back to the muscular feline with a snarl on his face.

"Hey, come on! Don't take it personally." Tony Jr. said. "After all, I am GRRRRREAT!"

This resulted in a loud cheer from most of the people nearby. Scrappy, Augie and Howler once again sweat-dropped.

"This is why I HATE jocks." Scrappy muttered. "Just because everyone else treats them as such, they think they are the kings of the world."

"So if you are willing to wimp out, you are free to do so." Tony Jr. said.

"Dude, are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" Howler whispered.

Scrappy growled as he glared at him through his shades. "Buddy, unless you want to make a necklace out of your broken teeth, I suggest you watch that mouth of yours!"

"Ooh, and a quick wit to boot. I like that." Tony Jr. smirked.

Scrappy was seriously getting fed up with this guy. Mainly because he felt like he could win easily just because of his parent's reputation. Just like someone else he will not bring up.

"Scrappy, don't do something that will get you in trouble." Augie warned.

"Relax, little man. It is an official match. So the teachers will allow it." Tony Jr. said with a wink. "Don't worry. I'm sure they will step in if Scrappy gets his tail kicked too much."

Scrappy growled at this. "You really are arrogant, aren't you?"

"You can say that. But you can't say I am not right." Tony Jr. said casually while looking at his claws.

"Well, I HATE arrogant people." Scrappy snapped. He then turned around to look at Augie with a gentle look on his face. "Don't worry, I will be fine."

"Yeah, but..." The tan-furred teen started.

However, his words fell on deaf ears as Scrappy turned back to Tony Jr. with a stern glare.

"All right. You are on. Name the time and date and I will be there." The Great Dane said.

The tiger smirked. "Awesome! Then come with me. We need to get permission from a teacher first."

"Fine then." Scrappy said nodding once. He then turned back to Augie. "Don't worry."

With that, the two giants walked off towards the teacher's office with Howler and a few nearby people following them. Augie frowned before slowly walking after them.

As they do so, Lucy and Nermal watched the whole thing from afar. The former had an evil smirk on her face.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A female teacher casually walked over to the door of her homeroom class so she could teach it. She had brown boyish hair and light blue pure eyes. Her attire consists of a white headband around her head, a red zipped-up sports jacket, a white undershirt, red joggers and white sneakers. She was Sakura Kasugano. A Gym teacher of Ficio High School.

She was about to get ready to open the door to her homeroom until...

"Miss Kasugano!"

The brunette's eyes widened before turning to the side to see Scrappy, Tony Jr. and a few other students walking over.

Raising a confused eyebrow, she asked the obvious. "Hey, guys. Um, what's going on?"

"Miss Kasugano? We want an exhibition match." Tony Jr. smirked.

"An exhibition match?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. "You mean as in a boxing match?"

Tony Jr. brightly nodded. "That's right!"

"Who's fighting?" Sakura asked.

"I am." Scrappy said holding up a hand.

"Same here." Tony Jr. smirked crossing his arms.

Sakura looked at the two large teens back and forth for a moment before pausing in thought. "Are you two really into this?"

"Yes." Scrappy and Tony Jr. said nodding at the same time.

The gym teacher put her finger to her chin for a moment. Soon, she then smiled.

"All right. When do you want the fight?" She asked.

"I was thinking after school." Tony Jr. smirked.

"I'm fine with that." Scrappy nodded.

"All right. After school it is." Sakura smiled. "Now, leave the preparations to me. If you need to train, go ahead. Just make sure you don't get involved in any "fights" before that, okay?"

"K." Scrappy nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself!" Tony Jr. joked.

"All right then. In the meantime, go to your homeroom classes before your teachers come." Sakura explained.

"Yes, ma'am." A good number of students said.

With that, the gym teacher nodded and walking inside of the room.

Tony Jr. then turned to Scrappy. "I must admit you have courage facing me. While I can't say I don't admire it, you made a big mistake."

The Great Dane narrowed his shaded eyes. "Look, the main reason I accepted your challenge was to teach you some humility. The hard way."

"Hey, hey. Don't be like that." Tony Jr. said. "I ain't saying because I liked the ring of it. I am just telling the truth."

Scrappy simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Tsk. Fine. If you wanna be that way." Tony Jr. said shaking his head. He then turned to Howler and the others. "Come on, guys. You know how intolerant Mr. Xaldin is to lateness."

"Um, don't remind me." Howler groaned.

With that, most of the students walked back to their respective homerooms. The only ones who didn't walked off were Scrappy and Augie. The latter seemed a little upset.

"I still think this is a bad idea, Scrappy." Augie said shaking his head.

"What? He challenged me! And I doubt he will let me forget it if I back down." The muscular teen insisted.

"Still, you could get hurt." Augie frowned.

Scrappy simply smirked. "Don't worry, I'll punch him whenever he plays to the crowd. Which would most likely be the entire match.

Augie narrowed his eyes not liking this carefree comment. Scrappy was actually a little intimidated at this as he stepped back sweating a bit. Deciding that was not the best comment, he sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Look. I am sorry but he literally asked for it. I can't stand hotshots who think they are greatest things since sliced bread just because they got "skillz"." Scrappy explained. "Besides... It is not a street fight so I won't get into trouble with the teachers."

"But..." Augie said.

"Augie, I promise that I will be fine." Scrappy said. "Now, come on. I doubt that Xigbar guy isn't as a tyrant that like that Xaldin creep but let's not be late, K?"

With that, the Great Dane walked off leaving Augie in the hallway. The tan-furred puppy looked up the ground before walking off after him.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ever since they both announced their exhibition match, everyone had been talking about the fight non-stop about the fight. People had been whispering about during classes about it wondering who was going to win. At lunch time, during everyone was chatting about it.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Duh! Tony Jr. of course!"

"I don't know. Scrappy fought pretty well against Jade Chan. I think he could win."

"Pfft! Sure, he may be a tough street fighter but he is out of his element!"

"Yeah, Tony Jr. had never lost a boxing match before!"

Lilo and Cream sat at a table in the cafeteria watching the whole discussion.

"Wow. Scrappy Doo and Tony Tiger Jr.?" Lilo asked with a grin. "What a match-up!"

"Yeah! Everyone is talking about it!" Cream nodded. "Who do you think will win?"

"Well, Tony Jr. do have the record but I will go for the underdog and think Scrappy will win." Lilo said. "He did said he did a few street fights."

"I suppose. Augie seemed a little upset about it though." Cream frowned.

"He IS his best friend. He is probably worried that he will get hurt." Lilo reasoned.

"True..." Cream said.

Suddenly, the two girls noticed two figures walking towards them. Lucy and Nermal.

Lucy smirked putting her hands on her hips. "Well, well, well. Don't you and little friend look cozy, Weirdlo?"

Lilo growled before crossing her arms. "What do you want, Lucy?"

"Well, I wouldn't even go near you unless I had a good reason." The preppy girl said looking at her nails.

Lilo rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to do what will happen if you will all alone soon." Lucy smirked.

"Huh?" Lilo asked raising an eyebrow.

"All alone as in with no bodyguard protecting you." Lucy said putting her hand on the table.

Lilo and Cream blinked twice before looking at each other and then looking back at Lucy.

"Lucy, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Lilo said.

"Don't you talk like you got no blood on your hands!" The crabby girl said dropping her smirk. "You may had not did the stabbing but the evidence is as clear as day on your hands!"

"What blood? What stabbing?" Cream asked.

"Not you too, Cream! Why is EVERYONE playing dumb!?" Lucy groaned. "It was YOU who sent Scrappy after me to get your necklace back and give me a swirlie!"

Lilo's eyes widened at this. "What? I had nothing to do with that!"

"Don't you lie to ME!?" Lucy growled. "I KNOW it was you! I mean, who else would had done it to me!"

Lilo simply gave an unimpressed look. "Lucy, I know that may be shock to you but a LOT of people would want to give you a swirlie. In fact, you should consider yourself lucky that a swirlie was all Scrappy gave you!"

Lucy growled. "Go ahead! Make all the cracks you want! But once Scrappy will be beaten to a pulp, you will be unprotected!"

"Yeah, well..." Lilo began before her eyes widened in realization. "It was YOU, wasn't it?"

"Me?" Lucy asked looking hurt.

"Don't play that with me. You sent Tony Jr. after Scrappy, didn't you?" Lilo growled.

Lucy simply looked at her nails. "Yeah. So? You sent Scrappy after me."

Lilo angrily slammed her fist on the table. "I told you! I did not sent Scrappy! He must have done it on his own free will!"

"Pfft! Go ahead! Tell all the lies you want." Lucy said. "Either way, Scrappy is going down. Come on, Nermal. Let's go buy snacks for his downfall."

"Okay, Lucy." The pink-clad cat said waving at the two girls. "Bye, girls!"

With that, the two walked off.

"I should had known that she had something to do with this match-up." Lilo said shaking her head.

"Gee, what will happen if Scrappy loses?" Cream asked.

"I don't know but I am definitely ain't afraid of some snobby brat." Lilo said narrowing her eyes. "Nonetheless I am going to rooting for Scrappy. Just to deflate her ego!

/-/-/-/-/-/

The whole day went through like a snail for everyone. They had been waiting impatiently for the day to end so they could go over to the gym and watched the match. Even a few of the teachers were excited about it. Soon, the bell in last period rang at last. Everyone quickly looked up at their room.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow before looking at the clock.

"3 o'clock already." He said before shrugged. "Oh well. It's time to go."

"Yes, it is." Scrappy said slamming his book hard in determination.

Augie looked at his friend in worry. Lilo and Cream got up excited about the match. Though the former was more determined for Scrappy to win.

Meanwhile, in another class. Tony Jr. smirked while punching his palm. Lucy smirked too loving his enthusiasm for this fight. Nermal and Howler looked neutral as they got up and got ready. This may be a long fight.

Scrappy and Tony Jr. both went to the locker rooms to change while everyone else went to the seats to sit down. Like stated earlier, some of the teachers came and sat down.

Xaldin looked around scanning the crowd. "All this over one measly exhibition match?"

"Yeah, but it isn't just any measly exhibition match." Xigbar piped up with a grin of glee. "It is a classic heavyweight throwdown! It is like a high-school version of Muhammed Ali versus George Foreman."

Xaldin simply rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Whatever."

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss." Xigbar said returning the roll of the eyes.

"Um, I am not saying I am completely against it but isn't it bad for teachers to actually encourage other students fighting each other?" Trent piped up.

Xigbar simply shrugged. "Don't look at me. It was Sakura's idea. You know how much that girl is into things like this."

"Besides, if they wish to go get their faces mutilated, then who are we to stop them?" Xaldin asked. He then smirked. "Also... I wanted someone to smack that Scrappy punk in the face for some time now."

Trent sweat-dropped at this. "That's... Kinda cruel."

Meanwhile, Lilo and Cream both sat down in a couple of rare seats.

"Whew... I thought we will never find a seat." Cream said sighing in relief.

"I know. This isn't even a official match and yet everyone is treating it like it is." Lilo sighed. She then brightened up. "I can't say I blame them, though."

"Yeah. Scrappy's popularity had went up in terms of fighting ever since his fight with Jade." Cream nodded.

"Do you think he will win?" Lilo asked.

"Well, it would be close." Cream shrugged.

Lilo started to scan the crowd. Suddenly, she noticed Lucy and Nermal sitting up right at the top of the stands. The former of the two were looking down at them with a smug smirk waving her fingers at her arrogantly. She then growled before looking back forward. Scrappy HAD to win.

The two girls then noticed Jade and Paco walked to the area of seats where they were. A couple of kids suddenly notice her and was casting them a stoic stare.

One of them sweat-dropped. "Um, Jade? Would you let my seat?"

The Asian girl simply smirked. "Sure. Thanks for that. But only if your friend gives up his seat for my friend."

The other one quickly nodded his head. "Sure! Anything for you!"

With that, the two immediately got up and zoomed off leaving a couple of dust clouds.

Jade looked over at Paco casually. "Short before tall?"

"Oh, hardy-har-har." The Mexican boy reply sarcastically before sitting down in a seat.

Lilo and Cream watched blankly as Jade slowly sat down with her arms crossed.

"We just spent a good five minutes trying to get a seat and SHE just got the seat easily?" Lilo said in disgust.

"That's... A little unfair." Cream frowned.

Tony Jr sat at one corner of a miniature boxing ring in the middle of the gym. He was clad in only a white tanktop, blue shorts and red boxing gloves. Howler was by his side as his ringman.

"Now, I watched Scrappy's match against Jade." Howler explained. "His punches are pretty strong but slow. Just confuse him with your fancy footwork and you should be fine."

Tony Jr. chuckled a bit. "Howl, don't take this the wrong way, I appreciate you trying to help. But seriously, I got more experience at boxing at him. I think I will be fine.

The wolf simply sweat-dropped. "Just try not to be TOO modest, okay?"

Meanwhile, Scrappy sat at the other corner punching his fists together getting himself pumped. Like his opponent, he wore a white tank-top and shorts. However, his gloves were black. Also, he opted to take off his shades for once. He didn't wanted to lose them during the fight. He looked down to see Augie by his side.

"I want to thank you again for being my ringman even though you were against this whole thing." He said.

Augie sighed. "It's all right. Nothing I could do about it now but help you."

Scrappy slowly nodded. "Listen, could you tell me anything about Tony Jr.?"

"Well, he is pretty well-balanced. Not only does he hit hard but he is also very quick on his feet." Augie said.

Scrappy growled. "Great. Speed is my biggest weakness."

"Just make sure to block effectively." Augie explained.

"Okay. Got it." Scrappy nodded.

He then noticed Sakura getting up in the ring and slowly climbed her way in. She then made her way to the center of the ring.

"All right! May I get everyone's attention, please?" The brunette shouted waving her arm in the air.

At least half of the audience had to tell the person next to them to be quiet but eventually all of them simmered down.

"Thank you! Now most of you had gathered here for this exhibition match." Sakura announced. "Here, two of our very own students will face out in a boxing match against each other!"

This resulted in a loud cheer from everyone.

"Now, in this corner from Class 4, is our very own Tony Tiger Jr.!" Sakura shouted. "And the other corner from Class 3, is Scrappy Doo!"

Tony Jr. smirked as the crowd cheered them both on. He then played to the crowd. Scrappy simply scowled at his arrogance before slowly waving a hand to the crowd.

"Tony Jr., Scrappy, come here." Sakura said. The two muscled teens walked over to her. "Now, here are the exhibition rules. There will be exactly three rounds. You are able to knock down your opponent three times in one round or your opponent stay down for after a countdown, you will win. Remember, keep it above the belt."

With that, the red-clad teacher walked over to the ropes and climbed out to ring the ball. Scrappy and Tony Jr. both got into fighting positions.

"I don't usually get a lot of good challenges so please don't disappoint me." Tony Jr. taunted.

Scrappy growled narrowing his eyes. "Oh, don't worry. I won't."

RING!

Everyone watched in excitement as Sakura rang the bell starting the match. Tony Jr. smirked as he started to bounce around throwing a few jabs. He continued to dance around making a spectulate of himself. Scrappy simply got into a defensive stance not keeping his eyes off his opponent.

"Come on! Come on!" Tony Jr. taunted. "Hit me!"

Scrappy snarled but remained in his fighting stance waiting for the right moment. After a bit of bouncing around, Tony Jr. finally got fed up and started the first attack. He quickly did a series of lighting-fast punches at his opponent. The Great Dane quickly held up his arms blocking the barrage and preventing a lot of damage.

Tony Jr. continued the barrage for a while until he realized that his attacks weren't getting through and quickly jumped back hopping over to the left and doing a quick jab. Thankfully, Scrappy easily blocked that attack as well.

The tiger grunted in annoyance as he continued to jump around a little annoyed by the lack of action. A few others were getting impatiently too as some shouted to do something. Scrappy simply stayed silent. All he to do stayed on guard and make sure that he didn't let his down the entire fight.

Tony Jr. growled before hopping around to the right. Scrappy simply turned his head not keeping his eyes off of his opponent. He wanted to jock to let down his guard to get a surprise punch.

However, he didn't counted on Tony Jr. to literally hop around him.

POW!

Scrappy staggered to the side after receiving a hard punch to the face. This completely caught his off-guard. The majority of the crowd cheered for the tiger's attack. He went around Scrappy and punched him from the other side showing a surprising amount of speed despite his large build.

Tony Jr. smirked as he started to play to his cheering crowd. Scrappy quickly shook his dizziness to look at his opponent showing off to the audience. He then growled in annoyance before lunging himself at the tiger.

Tony Jr. noticed the attack coming at him at the last second and managed to raised his hands to block it in time. However, he couldn't do anything about the body blow that followed.

Staggering back, the young man held his stomach with one hand trying to get his wind back. Despite he felt the full-brunt of the surprise attack, he gave a weak smirk.

"So THAT'S how you wanna play, eh?" Tony Jr. gasped. "All right, pal! Let's play!"

With that, he started to bounce around getting back into his stance. Scrappy narrowed his eyes and raised his guard up again. Tony Jr. just started to whirl his arm around as if charging a punch. Everyone looked in eagerness on the verge of their seats.

"_I better block well. That thing looked like it had a lot of power in its punch." _Scrappy thought.

Tony Jr. continued to wind-up his punch trying to get more power. Everyone kept watching in awe wondering how strong the attack will soon. Then, he released it. Scrappy got a glint in his eye got ready to block it.

Only for the punch to stop right of front of him. Scrappy lowered his guard and raised an eyebrow wondering why he did that.

Big mistake as he gotten a punch to the jaw.

Everyone watched in awe as they just witnessed Tony Jr. fake out Scrappy with the wind-up punch and got him off-guard by giving him a quick jab.

The tiger wasn't done yet. He then did followed it up a hard punch to the midsection followed up a hard hook to the face.

Scrappy staggered to the side trying to regain his footing. He managed to balance himself but still felt a little dizzy from that last attack. That punch really hurt him. However, he managed to shake his head getting rid of the stars and looked at his opponent. He wasn't even in his stance and casually had his hands behind his backs with a smug look on his face.

Scrappy's eye started twitching at this. If it was one thing he hated, it was arrogance. Letting his anger get the better of him, he gave a yell of fury and lunged himself at the tiger.

Augie's eyes widened in horror. "Scrappy! NO!"

Unfortunately, the hound's words fell on deaf ears as the Great Dane furiously started swinging at Tony Jr. However, whenever Scrappy threw a punch, the jock quickly dodged out of the way. Everyone looked in amazement at Scrappy's violent display.

Tony Jr. ducked under a hard hook from Scrappy. Giving a toothy smirk, he readied his arm.

POW!

Everyone looked in awe (some delight, some horror) as Tony Jr. delivered a powerful uppercut to Scrappy's chin. The force of the attack not only hurt Scrappy a lot but it sent him flying back a few feet until he landed on the ground hard.

"DOWN!" Sakura shouted.

Augie, Lilo and Cream all looked horrified that the Great Dane was downed. Xaldin and Lucy simply sat in their places enjoying seeing Scrappy like this. Jade simply crossed her arms with a stern expression on her face. As for Tony Jr., he simply gave a small smirk before hopping back to a corner as Sakura started to count.

"1... 2... 3..."

Scrappy laid on the mat looking dazed.

"4... 5... 6..."

Augie looked in worry. Suddenly, he heard Scrappy groaning a little.

"7..."

Scrappy slowly got up on his side. Tony Jr. raised an intrigued eyebrow. Lilo and Cream clenched their hands hoping that Scrappy will get up.

"8..."

Scrappy got on his hands and knees weakly getting up. He got up on his feet but he was still dizzy. However, he quickly shook his head and turned to face Tony Jr. Narrowing his eyes, he got into his stance.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." Tony Jr. smirked. "I had expected that last blow to send you down for good."

Scrappy growled. "It will take a lot more than one well-aimed shot to beat me."

Tony Jr. simply gave a small scoff before getting into his stance. The two of then glared at each other. They were about to fight once again until.

RING!

Sakura rang the ball signalling the round was over. Scrappy and Tony Jr. looked at each other before retreating their corners.

Tony Jr. casually sat at his corner as Howler gave him a bottle of water. The tiger drank the contents of the bottle.

"Dang, man! You really made the stars spin on that creep with that uppercut!" Howler said impressed.

Tony Jr. swallowed the water in his mouth before looking at his friend with a smirk. "You expected anything else?"

"No... Well, yes. I actually thought he would be tougher than that!" Howler said.

"Yeah... He's pretty much gave me a clean hit on him." Tony Jr. nodded.

Meanwhile, Scrappy poured a bottle of water all over his head while panting heavily.

"Are you okay, Scrappy?" Augie asked concerned.

"Yeah... Except that I keep hearing birds chirping." The Great Dane groaned shaking his head.

"Trying to rushing him is a horrible idea. Being a tiger, he is quicker than he looks." Augie sighed.

"Yeah, I sure learned that the hard way." Scrappy said returning the sigh. "As much as I hate to admit, he DOES have bragging rights."

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Augie asked.

"Are you kidding? It will take than one uppercut to take me out." Scrappy said before narrowing his eyes and punching his fists together. "Time to show this mactor how we fight in a street fight."

DING!

Scrappy and Tony Jr. walked back to each other getting their boxing stances ready for Round 2. Both of them were really eager to start.

"I hope you are ready because now I am going to show you true fighting." Scrappy said darkly.

"I hope that what you said isn't just a bunch of hot air." Tony Jr. smirked. "I nearly fell asleep at my corner."

Scrappy growled. He was NOT going to lose to this show-off.

DING!

The bell signals that it was time to start the second round. The two of them glared at each other not bothering to make the first move. Tony Jr. was bouncing around a little in his little dance. Scrappy growled before stepping forward throwing a punch.

However, the jock was much more quicker and swerved his head to the side. He then countered with a hook to the face sending the scrapper staggering back a couple of feet. Tony Jr. scoffed a little upset that he got such a good opening like that so easily. He was thinking that his match against Jade was a fluke. Moving forward, he went for a punch.

Only for the Great Dane to recover in time to block it time and went for a body blow. Thinking quickly, the tiger jumped out of the way easily avoiding it. Thinking quickly, he threw a punch at Scrappy who raised an arm to block it. Thinking quickly, he threw a punch at the tiger who jumped back.

Tony Jr. then smirked before going into his jogging stance ready dancing around Scrappy. The Great Dane slowly looked as the tiger bounced around. Closing his eyes, he started to focus. Everyone looked in shock.

"What are you doing?" Augie whispered.

Scrappy stood in place as he continued to focus. Suddenly, he spun around quickly to shot his fist.

Straight into Tony Jr.'s face.

Everyone looked in awe as the muscular tiger fell onto his back dazed.

"DOWN!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone especially Lucy, Xaldin and Howler stood slack-jawed at the fact that the Tony The Tiger Junior had been knocked down. However, some people like Lilo and Cream were happy at this sudden turn of events. Augie simply sighed in relief.

"1... 2... 3... 4." Sakura counted.

Tony Jr. snapped out of his daze with wide eyes. He swiftly and gracefully jumped back on his feet.

"Sheesh, even when he is getting up, he is a show-off." Scrappy said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the Great Dane noticed the tiger glaring daggers at him. It was safe to say that he did not like that sucker punch.

"Nobody knocks down Tony The Tiger Jr. like that!" Tony Jr. growled getting back in his stance.

"Aw, how flattening. I am the first." Scrappy smirked.

The tiger growled as he lunged himself at the Great Dane. Thinking quickly, Scrappy held up his guard as the tiger violently threw lightning-fast punched at him. Everyone looked in awe at his speed. It was like a blur. Scrappy realized that he couldn't find an opening and if this keeps up, he will drop his guard giving Tony Jr. a much needed opening.

DING!

The moment the bell rang, Tony Jr. stopped his barrage on Scrappy. The Great Dane slowly as he dropped his guard with his arms aching from the blocking he had to do. The two giants glared at each other growling before going back to their corners and sat down.

"Scrappy, are you all right?" Augie asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah. My arms felt like they been stung by a swarm of bees." Scrappy groaned.

"Man, I had NEVER seen Tony Jr. fight like THAT before." Augie said.

"Lucky me..." Scrappy said sarcastically.

"What the heck happened back there, man?" Howler cried. "I blinked and the next time I knew, you were on the ground."

"I... I don't know! One minute, I was literally dancing around and the next, I was nearly in la-la land." Tony Jr. said.

"Maybe there is more to this punk that meets the eye." Howler said.

"Wow, did you see the way Scrappy knocked Tony Jr. down?" Lilo said excitedly. "I think he is seriously to win this thing!"

"I don't know, Lilo. He looked like he got hurt just by BLOCKING Tony Jr's barrage." Cream frowned.

"Whoa! I had never seen such an intense boxing match." Paco said in awe.

Jade didn't say anything. She simply observed the battle through a stern glare.

"This is bad! Tony Jr. had even knocked down like THAT before." Nermal frowned.

"D-Don't worry, I think he would still win." Lucy reassured. "He just needs some motivation."

"Really? Like what?" Nermal asked.

Lucy didn't say anything as she stood up. "HEY! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO TAKE THAT SUCKER PUNCH BY SOMEONE WHO JUST CAME TO FICTION TOWN!? DON'T LET THAT PUNK THINK YOU ARE SUCH A KITTEN!"

Nermal simply sweat-dropped at her friend's shout.

"Dang, this is getting good!" Xigbar said with a grin.

"For as long as I could remember, I had never seen such an intense boxing fight as Ficio!" Trent agreed.

Xaldin on the other hand stood up. "TIGER! THAT DELINQUENT IS BASICALLY A STRANGER TO FICTION TOWN! SHOW THAT BRUTE THAT HE IS NOT THE KING OF FICIO HIGH SCHOOL!"

Xigbar and Trent sweat-dropped as they looked at each other.

"Safe to say that a couple of people don't want Scrappy to win..." Sakura muttered.

She then rang the bell with all her might.

DING!

Scrappy and Tony Jr. got up knowing this was the final round and whoever wins this round will win the whole match. It all came down to this.

Tony Jr. wasted no time lunging at Scrappy did a series of quick punches at him. The greaser thought quickly and held up his arms quickly blocking the attacks. However, like before, they started to hurt his arms slowly. Scrappy winced at the pain in his arms as he felt himself getting tired.

Bad move. The second he let his guard down, Tony Jr. unleashed a series of punches to his face and stomach at an alarming speed. Everyone stood in awe as the ruthless outslaught. After about ten punches, Tony Jr. gave Scrappy's cheek a good hook sending him spinning around the air a couple of times before he landed face-first on the mat.

"SCRAPPY!" Augie gasped.

Sakura, despite still slack-jawed, started to count down as Tony Jr. panting heavily glaring at his opponent.

"DOWN! 1... 2..."

Lilo and Cream watched in fear.

"3... 4..."

Xaldin and Lucy couldn't help smirk. Suddenly, their smirks vanished when they saw Scrappy slowly getting up.

"5... 6..."

"STAY DOWN!" Howler shouted cupping his hands to his mouth.

"LAY ON THE GROUND WHERE YOU BELONG!" Xaldin yelled.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Lucy screamed.

"7... 8..."

Scrappy weakly got on his hands and knees still dizzy. He slowly raised his head groaning. Then, he saw Augie's worried look on his face.

"9..."

Scrappy suddenly found the strength to stand up on his own two feet. While half of the crowd were disappointed, the other half were cheering him on. Scrappy was dazed swaying from left or right. He looked like he could barely stand. However, he managed to shake away his dizziness.

Tony Jr. grunted in annoyance. "You don't know when to give up, don't you?"

"I NEVER give up on a fight..." Scrappy said weakly.

"Well, I am going to make you wish you made the count!" Tony Jr. shouted.

With that, he lunged himself at Scrappy and dealt three hard blows to the body. The Great Dane staggered back a few steps only to be punched into the chops by a hook. Scrappy staggered to the side.

"_Darn it... My body feels like it is failing me. I think I am going to pass out at any moment..." _Scrappy said. _"I can't believe I am saying this but maybe I should had laid down until the ten count."_

Suddenly, the greaser noticed Tony Jr. panting heavily getting ready to punch him.

"_Wait. He is weakening too. Maybe I still have a shot." _Scrappy said.

"All right. I admit you are tough to take me on so far." Tony Jr. said. "But now, it is time to go to sleep."

With that, the tiger charged towards his opponent hoping to knock him out with one strong straight. Everyone looked in awe knowing this was it.

However, nobody counted on Scrappy swerved to the side at the last moment avoiding the attack. Tony Jr.'s eyes widened in horror as a dark smirk came on Scrappy's face.

"Good night, prettyboy."

POW!

Everything went in slow-motion as Scrappy's came up under Tony Jr. chin hard. The audience gaped in shock as the jock flew through the air before landing on his back where he laid unmoving.

"DOWN!" Sakura shouted.

"1... 2... 3..."

Scrappy limbed over to the side of the ropes and laid by the breathing in and out heavily.

"4... 5... 6..."

Most of the audience started to cheer wildly for Scrappy.

"7... 8..."

Lucy started to bite her nails.

"9..."

"**10!"**

After everyone broke out of their shock, they all started to cheer wildly.

"We have a winner!" Sakura shouted before she climbed into the ring. "The winner of this exhibition match is... Scrappy!"

The Great Dane weakly around when the female teacher said this. Most of the people were cheering for him. Even though he was the new kid, everyone was praising. Scrappy couldn't help but smile as he held up one fist while Sakura and Howler went to check up on the unconscious Tony Jr.

"Hooray! Scrappy did it!" Cream cheered.

"And he sure showed who was boss!" Lilo grinned.

She then looked behind her to see Lucy sitting in her seat horrified. She then fainted. Nermal gasped before trying to revive his friend. Lilo chuckled as she shook her head.

"Wow, Scrappy won." Paco said in awe before turning to Jade. "Are you mad?"

The Asian girl didn't reply. Instead, she continued to glare at Scrappy with crossed arms.

"Wow, I can't believe Scrappy actually pulled it off." Trent smiled as he clapped.

"Yeah, I still don't like the kid but yeah, what a victory." Xigbar grinned.

Xaldin on the other hand groaned as he held his head. "I think I feel a migraine coming on."

Meanwhile, Augie watched as his friend basked in the glory. After a moment, he put his hand on his chest and let out a small sigh.

"He did it."

/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been a whole day since the big fight between Scrappy and Tony Jr. After everyone went home, nearly everyone were talking about it. It was the hit of the school. The next morning, people were STILL talking about it.

"Wow, Scrappy. I still can't believe you beat Tony Jr. I'm impressed." Augie smiled.

"Yeah, I must admit I can see why he is top d... um, cat but I beat him." The Great Dane smirked.

Augie couldn't help but look at his friend's face. It was all covered in bandages.

"Are you all right, Scrappy?" Augie asked concerned. "I mean with your bruises and all."

The muscular dog sighed. "Yeah. NOW. My entire body felt like it was on fire before I went to bed."

"Oh, speaking of which, how did your uncle react?" Augie asked.

Scrappy shrugged. "Well, HE did went ballistic at first after seeing my injuries but after telling him that it was a school boxing match and Tony Jr. challenged me, he calmed down a little but he was still upset."

"Well, a parent or guardian is rarely happy to see their child coming home injured." Augie said.

"Yeah, it's not like I could do anything about it." Scrappy said. He then smiled. "The main point I taught that arrogant jock some humility. Or at least I hope so."

Augie smiled as well. He was happy that his friend was all right and his injuries weren't that bad. Hopefully, this fight would calm him down a little.

"Oh my gosh, Scrappy!"

The two dogs' eyes widened before they whirled around. They then a crowd of girls running towards them with hearts in their eyes.

Scrappy raised an eyebrow. "Um, do I know you girls?"

"No, but we know you!" A girl squealed.

"We saw your fight! That was so cool!" Another girl cooed.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" A third one smiled.

Scrappy blinked twice behind his shades. "Um, thank you?"

"Hey, can we hang with you from now on?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, we LOVE hanging out with studs like you!" Another girl nodded.

Augie stood in place before looking at his friend. "Wow... Guess you're famous now."

The greaser on the other hand crossed his arms. "So because I beat that jock, I am now your favorite?"

The girls happily nodded at this. Scrappy stood in silence for a moment before speaking up.

"Get lost."

All of the girls' eyes widened in shock and horror gasping. Augie looked at his friend appalled.

"Scrappy!" He said.

"You girls clearly stated that just because I beat the head honcho, your hunk of your dreams had been changed from him to me, right?" Scrappy asked.

"Um, r-right." A girl said nodded.

"In short, you all basically want to love someone who is the top of the school." Scrappy said before putting his hands in his pockets. "This is EXACTLY why I am not a jock. So that I don't have to deal with all of your biased love!"

The fangirls stood in their place frozen in horror at the fact of their new idol was turning them down like this.

"Go find that pretty-cat and wrapped your arms around HIM and leave me alone!" Scrappy snapped before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Augie watched as his friend walked off in horror at what he just said. Slowly, he looked over at the girls who looked really hurt. Some were even started to tear up. Heartbroken, all of the girls turned around and slumped away with gloom clouds over their heads. The hound felt sorry for them.

Suddenly, he heard a loud growl. Turning around, he found a furious Tony Jr. with a bandaged face trying to charge towards the retreating Scrappy. Howler was holding his tail in a vain attempt to hold him back.

"Why that no-good punk! How DARE he treats his fangirls that way!" Tony Jr. growled. "He should consider himself lucky he HAS fangirls at all. Come on! Round 2! No holding back!"

"Dude, calm down!" Howler yelled.

Augie blinked twice before looking back and forth between where his friend walked off and the tiger Howler was trying to keep calm. He then sighed with a sweatdrop on his head.

There's Chapter 5! Ugh... This chapter took forever to write... Still, it was worth it. Enjoy!


End file.
